


Supernatural One shots and Imagines

by invisame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: Stories featuring your favorite characters. Mostly reader inserts.





	1. The Hunt - Sam Winchester

I crept down the dark hallway, my back against the wall. My gun loaded with silver ammunition was in my hand. Every few steps I would pause to listen for any sounds coming from elsewhere in the house. Somewhere in this dilapidated building there was a werewolf and I was hunting it. 

Also somewhere within the building, were Sam and Dean Winchester. The brothers had been hunting their entire lives and normally didn't like to ask for help. This was their third time going after this particular wolf however as it had managed to evade them the first two times. When they tracked it here to my backyard, they called me up and asked me to lend a hand.

I'd agreed quickly. Lord knows they'd helped me enough times over the years and I wasn't afraid to ask for it. But then again, I'd been hunting on my own since my old man got taken down by a nest of vampires almost ten years ago. I didn't have built in backup like the brothers did. And rumor had it, they had an angel at their beck and call.

A rustle of sound came from the room just ahead and to the right. I dropped to my knee as I turned into the room, my weapon ready. I lowered the gun and got to my feet as I saw Dean looking back at me with his intense hazel green eyes. "Hey, Harley. Find anything?" 

I shook my head. "Found a deer with no heart in one of the rooms. It was still warm but no sign of the wolf."

"Shit." He raked a hand through his hair. "We saw it come in here. Where the hell did it go?" His gaze shifted to me again. "You seen Sammy?"

Before I could answer, the man in question came flying backward through the door landing painfully on the floor. I grimaced in sympathy as I drew my gun. A large man strode into the room, nasty looking claws extended on his hands. Shit, this was no regular werewolf. Even as I had the thought, I lifted my weapon to fire. It swung one large arm to the side making the shot go wide as the gun flew from my grasp. I stumbled to the side. 

The brothers preferred knives to guns and they both had them drawn and ready. The wolf backhanded Dean across the face and continued to advance on Sam who was having trouble getting to his feet. My eyes darted around the room looking for my gun, but I couldn't find it. Damn wolf. 

Dean was recovering from the blow and moving closer to the wolf. The werewolf pulled its arm back ready to swing at Sam. The younger brother lifted his arms trying to block the blow he knew was coming. Without thinking too much about what I was doing, I shoved into the wolf with my shoulder, twisting as I did so. My back was turned to the beast as he completed his swing. White hot pain seared through my body as I took the blow meant for Sam.

The elder Winchester drove his large silver knife into the wolf's heart. As the werewolf crumpled to the floor with a whimpered sound, I staggered a few steps. Coming to a stop, I stayed bent forward, hands braced on my knees as I breathed through the pain. 

"Yes, we ganked that bastard," Dean laughed and started cleaning his knife. I couldn't help a small smile despite how I was feeling.

Sam's eyes stayed on me as he got up from the floor, undoubtedly finding it much easier to do since there was no longer an angry wolf trying to kill him. "Are you okay, Harley?"

"It's just a flesh wound, Sammy." I gave him a small smile but it may have been more like a grimace. 

He pressed his lips into a thin line and stepped over to me. "Yeah. The last guy that said that didn't have any limbs left." He moved behind me and poked around at my back. Finally, he sighed. "I can't see anything with this jacket on. There's a lot of blood though."

Dean frowned and came over to examine me as well. I wondered briefly if I should let them know I was getting light-headed but decided against it. Dean put his hand on my shoulder and helped me straighten up. "Let's get this jacket off."

I hissed in a breath as they stripped the garment from me. 

"Shit," Sam said and I resisted the urge to try to look over my shoulder. 

"That good, huh?"

The younger brother came around where I could see him. He exchanged a look with Dean. "These wounds are really deep, Harley. We need to get you some medical treatment."

I arched a brow. "And how are you going to explain the claw marks, Sam?"

The brothers started discussing the best course of action as I just stood there listening, in no shape to contribute to the conversation. Their voices started to fade out and the edges of my vision blurred. "Guys," I said trying to get their attention but even I could barely hear myself.

"Guys," I said again, louder this time. I rocked forward on my feet and reached out a hand to grab at Sam since I was falling in his direction. 

"Harley?" I heard him yell. His arms wrapped around me keeping me from crashing to the floor as everything went black.

***

As consciousness returned, I opened my eyes cautiously prepared to be swamped with pain. Instead, I felt better than I had in a long time. Not only was there no pain, there was no lingering sickness from being drugged. What the hell happened? Was I dead?

I glanced around the room and decided it was unlikely I was dead unless my version of hell was to live in the boys' bunker. I didn't stay here often, but enough to recognize it. How the hell had I even gotten here?

Pushing myself into a sitting position I was once again astounded by the lack of any sort of discomfort. 

"Oh good, you're up," Sam said as he walked into the room with a glass of water in his hand. A wide smile covered his face.

"Explain please."

He put the water on the nightstand and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand in his. My cheeks heated. I'd always had a bit of a crush on the younger Winchester if I was honest. I kept my eyes locked on our entwined fingers rather than looking up at him. 

"The wound was pretty bad. I knew it as soon as I saw it, but you were so stoic about the whole thing I thought maybe my panic was making it seem worse than it was." Irritation wove through his words.

"Not so much, huh?" I let out a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah. Not so much. When you passed out, it became apparent things were more pressing than I'd thought." I glanced at him out the corner of my eye and watched him rake a hand through his long hair. "Anyway, Dean and I got our friend Cas to come heal you. He transported you and me back to the bunker. Dean's driving back. He'll be here sometime tomorrow."

I looked at him then, blinking in astonishment. "Cas?"

Sam's cheeks flared red. "He's an angel."

"Oh," I said with a nod of my head.

He turned to me then, a smirk on his face. "Oh? That's all you've got?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"That blow was meant for me," Sam said after a moment, his voice quiet.

There was nothing to say to that. We both knew it was true. 

"Why did you do that?" he finally asked.

My eyes darted down to the floor. "I couldn't let you get hurt, Sam. Not when I could stop it."

He placed his free hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him again. "Well, seeing you like that today scared the shit out of me. Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

His eyes studied me for a moment before darting down to my lips and back to my eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, giving me time to protest. I placed my hands on either side of his head and pulled him closer as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He groaned and leaned toward me. The motion made me lean back until I was flat on the bed. Sam's lips never left mine. 

He pulled away for a moment. "Do you want to stop?"

"Oh, hell no." I pulled him back to my lips and felt him smile. Next time, it was me that pulled back but just enough that I could talk. "When did you say Dean would be back?"

He just grinned and kissed me again.


	2. Surprise - Crowley

I became aware of the pain first. Everything hurt. My muscles were tight and cramping, my head throbbed in rhythm with my heart. At least I was still alive. I mean I had to be if my heart was beating, right?

Moving my arms a little, I realized I was tied to a chair by my wrists and ankles. Okay, so that's not good. Ever so slowly I opened my eyes, blinking away the film holding them together. I really hoped that wasn't blood. When I raised my head to take in my surroundings, a fresh wave of pain washed through me.

Nothing around me told me anything about where I was. A rundown room with peeling paint, leaves on the floor and dirt everywhere. This could be any hunt, anywhere in the country. They all tended to look similar after a while. Hunt. That's right, I'd been hunting a demon. Only when I confronted him, there hadn't been one but several. I sighed as I remembered one of them knocking me out.

A low laugh came from somewhere behind me and I tensed. "So, the huntress awakes. Good. I was growing bored waiting for you."

"Listen, chuckles," I said, my voice sounding much calmer than I actually was, "I don't know what you brought me here for but things aren't going to go your way. I promise you that."

"Hoping your friends will rescue you, Liliana?" He stepped into my line of vision. The meat suit would have been attractive in a pretty boy way if it hadn't been for the pure black eyes. "Because I'm counting on it."

Irritation flared and I clenched my teeth. "So, I'm bait? You know, I've been bait before and it hasn't worked yet."

"On the contrary, it works every time. Word gets sent to the Winchesters and they come to the rescue. Every time," he contradicted me.

"This is true. And every time they gank the bastards that took me. Or I do before the boys even show up, so I'd say the whole bait thing hasn't been very successful up to this point. At least not for the bad guys. And you're a bad guy. Just something to think about."

The demon pulled out a large knife that glinted in the dim light. He began to flip it in the air and catch it repeatedly. "I'm not as stupid as the rest of them." He flipped my chair around to show me the twenty or so demons that had been standing quietly behind me.

"Son of a bitch." Hopefully the boys would do what I had told them to if I was ever in this situation again.

He leaned next to my ear and chuckled again. "Worried now, huntress?"

I turned my head to glance at him. "No. I was calling you a son of a bitch. I'm not worried about anything, but you should be."

The demon growled in irritation and brought his hand down in one quick motion. Horrid, hot, punishing pain exploded through my thigh and I screamed. He grasped the handle of the knife now embedded in my leg and twisted, drawing out my scream. The sound only ceased when my throat was too raw to continue. The blade was jerked from my leg and I screamed again, the sound pathetic and tired this time.

My chin dropped to my chest as the demon laughed. I watched the blood pump from the wound and my head spun. Shit. I may have miscalculated his need to keep me alive.

"What did I tell you about taunting the demons, love?" the accented voice of one of my favorite people drifted to me from across the room and I breathed a sigh of relief. For once, the boys had listened to me.

"To not to," I muttered in my best Mater voice.

A dark chuckle from Crowley, the king of Hell himself, was the only response. I glanced in the direction of the sound to watch him step from the shadows at the edge of the room. As usual he was in a suit. One hand was in his pocket, the other was hanging by his side. His eyes ran over me, narrowing as he saw the wound in my leg. His hand fisted and he turned his attention to the demon beside me.

"What is she doing here?" His voice was tight but his face was blank, giving little away.

"She is the best way to get to the Winchesters."

A muscle in Crowley's cheek twitched. "I believe I decreed that Liliana Harmon was not to be touched."

"That's--" He got no further than that before Crowley snapped his fingers and every demon in the room burst into black smoke.

I pouted as he came to stand in front of me. "You didn't fight them at all. That was no fun."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sweetheart, but you're bleeding out. I decided that was more important than entertaining your desire for blood sport."

After releasing my bonds, he applied pressure to the wound and I hissed in pain. My head swam and my stomach flipped as I struggled not to puke.

Crowley looked at me, his eyes worried. "Call your angel, love. This needs to be healed now."

I closed my eyes and prayed, emphasizing the fact I'd probably die if he didn't show up. A rustle of wings filled the space and I lifted my head with a smile.

"Hey, hot stuff," Gabriel, my favorite angel said as he smirked at me. "What did you do this time?"

Crowley gaped at the supposedly deceased trickster. "What...how..." He blinked a couple of times then locked his gaze on mine. "Lily?"

I gave him a cockeyed smile and shrugged. "You did say to call _my_ angel. Gabe's my angel. Cas belongs to the boys." My eyes felt heavy and I struggled to keep them open. "Gabe, do you mind?"

He came over and pressed his hands on the wound. Heat flared through me and I suddenly felt as though I had just awoken after twelve hours of sleep completely uninjured. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," I said as I pulled back.

"Anything for you. Make sure King Hell over there keeps his mouth shut, would you?" With that he disappeared.

I turned and slid my arms around Crowley's waist, burying my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Liliana Harmon, you never cease to astound me."

I pulled back to look at him. "Why? Because I know Gabriel is alive?"

He cupped my chin in his hand and moved his face closer to mine. "No. Because not only does a not-supposed-to-be-alive archangel let you know he's alive, he comes to your rescue when you call, potentially exposing his secret to others. You got Moose and Squirrel to summon me on only your say so. And you have the king of Hell wrapped around your little finger."

A grin split my face. "That's because you all love me. I'm very lovable."

He captured my lips in a searing kiss. "That you are, love. That you are."


	3. How you Meet Dean Winchester

You pulled your non-descript dark sedan alongside the curb. The school across the street was cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape that snapped in the wind. You stayed behind the wheel and watched the police work across the street. Sometimes you really hated your job. Climbing out of the car, you slammed the door behind you and headed across the street to the officer letting people in and out of the crime scene.

You smiled. "Hello, officer. How are you this morning?" From the inside pocket of your blazer, you pulled out your ID and showed it to him. "Agent Kraft."

He looked over the ID and handed it back to you. "How many of you guys are they going to send?" he asked with a half-smile.

The question surprised you. You weren't expecting anyone else to be here. "As many as it takes, officer."

He nodded and lifted the tape for you to enter the scene. Your eyes darted around until they landed on two men in dark suits talking to another policeman over by the football field. You made your way over, eyeing up the two suits as you went. One was shorter with a stockier build and fantastic eyes. The other was taller and leaner with softer features. Both of them were far too attractive for FBI agents.

You joined the group. "Officer. Agents, care to fill me in on what you've discovered so far?"

"I'll be over there if y'all have any more questions," the policeman said and moved away. 

The shorter agent pursed his lips and looked you over before giving you a lopsided grin of appreciation. "Hello, Agent..."

"Kraft. (y/n) Kraft."

The tall one cleared his throat and gave a look to his partner. "We weren't aware they were sending anyone else out this assignment."

"Well, that makes two of us. I didn't expect anyone either, but lets make the best of it."

He frowned before nodding carefully. "All right. I'm Agent Hetfield. This is my partner, Agent Ulrich."

You recognize the names but say nothing. You want to see what they know before you call them out on their bullshit. "Nice to meet you. Now, what's the story?"

"Football coach found two members of his team hanging from the goalpost this morning."

Your eyes dart around the scene again. "They think it's suicide but you don't. Why?" It wasn't a stretch. Three other students had committed suicide in the last six weeks.

The two exchanged a glance before looking back to you. "How did you know that?"

You shrug. "Call it a hunch."

Agent Hetfield studied you carefully while he answered. "They were in the middle of spray painting something on the field. It seems unlikely they would kill themselves before finishing."

You looked between the two of them. "What else?"

Agent Ulrich tilted his head to the side then gestured for you to follow. He took you to where two bodies laid on the ground where they'd been cut down from the post. There was no other way to describe their facial expressions than pure terror. You made a humming sound as you thought. 

Crossing your arms over your chest, you made your way back over to the partner. After a glance around to make sure no one was listening, you smiled at the two men. "All right, boys. I'm going to leave. In two hours, you are going to meet me at Fay's Diner in the next town over."

"And why would we do that?" the tall one asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Because I know you two aren't federal agents anymore than you're front men for Metallica. If that doesn't convince you, they have the best coffee and pie I've had in awhile. See you later, James. Lars," you said using the first names that went with the two last names they'd given you.

With that you turned and walked back to your car without looking back. They'd come, you were sure of it. Hunters always were too curious for their own good.


	4. How you meet Sam Winchester

"Why am I here again?" you asked as you sat sideways in one of Bobby's chairs, your legs hanging over the arm.

"I told you there's someone I want you to meet, (y/n)."

"Yes. But why?" you asked, rolling your eyes. 

"Because I don't like you hunting by yourself and those boys have been on their own for too long. You need each other."

"I don't need anybody." It was an argument you'd had with him many things. Your proof being that you were here to have the argument. 

Bobby thumped you on the back of the head. "Don't be an idjit."

You sighed and swung your feet around to the floor so you were sitting up. "How much longer are they going to be. I got shit to do."

Bobby just glared at you and you held up your hands in a placating gesture. It was only a couple of minutes before you heard a car outside. Bobby went over and opened the door after glancing out the window. He gave them the standard check over and let them in. 

They both stopped in their tracks as they saw you sitting there. 

"(y/n) (y/l/n) meet Sam and Dean Winchester and vice versa."

You all just stared at each other, sizing each other up. Sam was the taller of the two, but he also looked softer than his brother. Younger. He could use a haircut, but you couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Dean was shorter, but stockier. His eyes were really what you noticed about him. He had a smirk on his face. He was the first to turn to Bobby.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He thinks we should be a team," you jumped in and answered.

Dean's smirk faded into a frown and Sam ran a hand across the back of his neck. "I don't think that's the best idea, Bobby," Sam said.

"And why not?" their mutual friend demanded.

All of your eyes met, looking for an answer he'd accept. You kept a hand around your mouth and leaned forward. "Just so you know, he won't take 'I don't want to' for an answer. I tried that already."

Sam's lips twitched and his eyes softened making nerves flutter in your belly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. One hunt together wouldn't hurt any of them and it would make Bobby happy. So, you'd managed to convince yourself. Now you just needed to convince the brothers.


	5. How You Meet Crowley

You sat on the edge of the bed in the rundown motel room. Your elbows rested on your knees and your head hung forward. You'd just returned from taking out a vampire nest. You managed to wipe all the assholes out, but you were hurt and tired. You ran a hand down your face trying to get up enough energy to get in the shower. You hated going to bed dirty. 

Finally, you pushed yourself to your feet and stripped off your clothes. Your phone rang and you snatched it off the nightstand where you'd put it to charge when you got back from the hunt.

"Yeah?" you answered.

"Y/N? It's Sam."

One of the infamous Winchester brothers you were fortunate enough to call friend. "Hey, Sammy. What's up? I haven't talked to you in what, three or four weeks?"

"About that. Listen, has anything odd happened lately?"

You snorted a laugh. You were a hunter. Odd happened everyday. "You're going to have to be more specific, Sam."

"Listen, Y/N," Dean's deep voice suddenly came over the line. "You seen any Scottish guys lately? Kind of full of themselves? Popping up in odd places?"

"That's a big no, Winchester. I don't even want to know what you've gotten yourself into this time." You raked a hand through your hair, wincing as you encountered a large knot. "Anything else you need? If not, I need to go wash the vampire off so I crash."

"Vampires?" Dean asked surprised. "You aren't in East Tennessee by any chance are you?"

"Yep. They're done and dusted."

"Scratch Tennessee off the list, Sammy. Y/N got 'em already," Dean said away from the phone then came back to say, "See you later, doll. Take care of yourself."

"You, too." You tossed the phone on the bed and went into the bathroom. The pressure was questionable but the water was hot and you happily climbed into the shower. You finished washing the rest of the gunk from your hair and sighed in relief.

"Well hello, darling. It seems I came at just the right time," a rough English voice said, causing you to jump. 

You grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around yourself as you peered out at the man leaning against the doorframe. Short dark hair and matching stubble framed his face. He smirked and made a show of looking you over from head to toe. "Hello, Y/N. I'm Crowley, king of Hell. Pleasure to meet you."


	6. How you meet Gabriel

You wandered across campus, music blasting in your ears from your mp3 player. You moved your head in time with the beat and pulled another gummy worm from the bag in your hand. Gummies were your favorite. You bit the heads off the bears, but the worms you sucked on until they started to disintegrate. 

A man coming from the opposite direction smiled as he saw what you were eating. Without missing a step, you held out the bag as he passed and he grinned as he took one. You gave him a little wave and stepped past him until something you saw, made you stop cold. You tugged your headphones from your ears as you gaped after the stranger. Wings were folded behind him. Huge, feathery, gorgeous wings. No one else gave any indication of seeing them.

You'd seen some strange things around campus, but this took the cake. There weren't any conventions in town that you knew of, besides it was the middle of the week. And those were way too nice for your school's theater department. You realized you had turned to follow him. He was waiting to cross the street and somehow you just knew if he did, you'd never see him again.

"Hey wings," you yelled. His back stiffened but he didn't turn. "I'm talking to you goldy!" you shouted trying once more to get his attention by referencing the white and gold color of the feathers on the wings. 

He turned slowly and met your gaze. He walked straight to you without looking around. Grasping your arm in a gentle hold, he looked over your face. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Y/N Y/L/N," you answered without hesitation. His proximity made it impossible for you to ignore how handsome he was. 

"Why did you call me wings? and goldy?"

"Well, um..." you trailed off thinking it was rather obvious. "Those." You gestured to the wings on his back and watched with wide eyes as he extended them to the sides. They were enormous, and breathtaking. 

He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned toward you, still keeping his gaze locked on yours. "You can see my wings?"

"Of course."

He looked at you a moment more before a wide grin lit up his whole face. He snatched another gummy from your bag and bit it in two. "Fantastic. My name's Gabriel."


	7. How You Meet Lucifer

"How could you screw up so badly?" Dean yelled at you for the third time. "You could have gotten us all killed. Damn it, Y/N."

As you had the previous two times, you crossed your arms over your chest and stared at him. The way you saw it, it wasn't you that screwed up. It was him. The three of you were taking out a nest of vampires and you were taking a carefully calculated risk that might have gotten you injured but would have allowed you take out two of the vamps in one swift move. 

Dean decided you were an idiot that was trying to get killed and intervened. And you had nearly lost your head as a result but he didn't see it that way. 

"Say something, Y/N," Sam said in a much calmer tone than the one his brother used. 

"You need to realize that I hunted alone for a long time. I'm used to taking actions that you might consider risky to get done what needs to be done. I couldn't count on anyone coming to help me. Don't assume I haven't thought ten steps ahead. I'm not an idiot." You kept your voice measured and calm but your jaw was tight. 

Dean deflated. "No one thinks you're an idiot."

You arched a brow. "Could have fooled me, Winchester."

"Listen--" Dean started but you held up a hand to cut him off. 

"Let's drop this for right now. I am going to get a drink at the bar next door. Alone. If you two need a drink go somewhere else or open the bottle in my bag." You walked out of the room, slamming the door behind you for good measure. 

A quick walk across the parking lot brought you to the bar. You sat on a stool and ordered a whiskey neat. Someone sat on the seat next to you but you didn't even look in their direction. 

"You shouldn't drink alone. It's not healthy," a smooth voice said from beside you. 

You responded by ordering another drink. You had no interest in being picked up tonight.

"Oh. You're the quiet type. I see." There was silence for a couple of minutes until he spoke again. "I am rather surprised to see you here all alone. I thought the Winchesters kept a better eye on you than that."

You sat your glass back on the bar and started to work a blade out of the sleeve of your jacket. Suddenly you were surrounded by a warm male body against your back. One hand clasped around your arm, keeping you from brandishing the blade. 

"None of that now. It won't work on me anyway, sweetheart," the voice said in your ear, lips brushing your skin as he held his head beside yours. 

Your eyes darted up to the mirror and you sucked in a breath. Blue eyes met yours in the reflection and he smiled. His dark blond hair was a mess and stubble lined his jaw. You couldn't deny he was attractive, though you recognized him from the brothers' description. "Lucifer," you breathed out.

His smile widened. "You know who I am. That makes things simpler, Y/N Y/L/N. I think we're going to great friends."

Your heart sped and a shiver of fear crawled up your spine. Not because of his words or even who he was. No, you were petrified because reflected in the mirror you saw a stunning set of angel wings spread out behind Lucifer. That meant only one thing and Satan's soulmate wasn't real high on your list of life goals. The boys were going to be pissed.


	8. How You Meet Castiel

You liked your life. It was simple and dull and you were okay with that. You were engaged to the man you'd been dating since high school. Your parents were still married to each other and seemed to be healthy and happy. You had finished rereading your favorite Carver Edlund book that morning and were currently having Sunday dinner at your parents' place.

Your boyfriend Timothy sat on the opposite side of the table from you as you ate. He was quiet today but you didn't think anything of it as he'd gotten home late the night before. 

"I almost forgot, I made your favorite," your mother said with a smile. "Apple pie."

She started to get up but Timothy put a hand on her arm to stop her. "I'll get it, Jean."

"Thank you, dear," she said with a smile. 

When he returned from the kitchen, he sat the pie on the table. It looked and smelled delicious. You smiled as Timothy lifted the knife to cut the pie. Instead, he drove the blade into the base of your father's skull with one swift movement. His eyes widened in shock and blood started to pour from his mouth. 

Your mother and you screamed as you backed away from the table, your mouths open in shock. Timothy grinned at you as he twisted the blade before pulling it from your father. His eyes turned black before snapping back to their normal brown. A demon? But he couldn't be. Those books weren't real. 

"Mom!" you yelled and held out your hand for her as she backed away from the thing that was your boyfriend. Her hands were clasped over her mouth as she looked between your father's body and Timothy. "Mom! Run!" you yelled. Your voice seemed to sink in and she turned to do just as you said but she wasn't fast enough. Wasn't near fast enough. 

Tears clouded your eyes and flowed down your face as you ran into the kitchen. You threw open the cabinet where the salt should be only to find your mother had rearranged the cabinets again. There might be some in the pantry, but once you entered there was no way out. Instead, you ran out the other door of the kitchen only to be met by the Timothy thing entering the living room as well from the other side. 

He grinned at you, not even pretending to be human anymore. His eyes were pure, inky black. "Just hold still, Y/N. It won't hurt. Much."

"Screw you." You dove for the fireplace, grabbing the poker sitting next to it. 

The thing laughed at you. "What do you think you're going to do with that, sweetheart? You can't hurt me."

It moved closer, brandishing the blade. Once it was in range you swung the poker. It kept the swing from hitting its head but frowned from the force you put into it. You didn't give it time to react, you swung the poker again and again. First it dropped the knife, then it fell to its knees. Finally it collapsed completely to the floor and held up its hands in a feeble attempt to stave you off, a look of confusion on its face. "Ten years of softball, asshole," you said before taking one last swing at the head. 

A satisfying crack filled the room and you moved away until your back hit the wall. A cloud of black smoke poured from Timothy's mouth and dove for you only to turn away at the last moment. You were suddenly grateful that you were an avid enough fan of Edlund's to get a tattoo of the anti-possession symbol he wrote about. 

A silver blade slashed through the smoke and it disappeared. A man with dark hair and blue eyes wearing a trench coat and a suit stood in its place. He tilted his head as he looked you over. "My name is Castiel. I am here to assist you."


	9. Good Puppies - Crowley

You sat on the bed in the rundown motel and flipped through the book Sam had given you. When you asked for something to read you meant like a novel, not a book about demons. You tossed the book aside and glanced between the brothers. Sam was on his computer looking for another hunt. Dean sat on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. 

You flopped back on the bed with a groan. "I'm bored, Winchesters."

"Quick. Call for backup. Y/N's bored," Dean said in a flat tone.

"Kiss my ass, Deano," you retorted. Sam chuckled. One of your favorite pastimes was bickering with the elder Winchester.

"Bare it, baby," he said with a laugh. 

"Listen, you--" You heard something and sat up.

"You gonna finish that thought, sweetheart?"

"Shh. Listen." You stood then and cocked your head. The brothers instantly fell silent and stood with you. 

There was a long stretch of silence and then the sound came again. The mournful baying of a pack of hounds. Your eyes met as you all heard it. Then it came again, closer, louder. "Hellhounds," the three of you said in unison.

"Anyone make a deal lately?" You asked, only to have both brothers deny this was their doing. "As much as I would like to say they're here for someone else, we're the ones hearing them."

The baying turned into growls, barks and snarls the closer the sound got. You all looked at each other. "Run," you said in unison. You fled the hotel room intending to head for the impala. You slammed a hand down on each of the brother's shoulders. "Stop. They're on the car."

They looked at you. "You can see them?"

"Yep. Don't know how. Don't care. There's three of them and they are looking right at us." You stepped backward, pulling the brothers with you. "I've got a plan. Head for the trees."

They didn't argue as they did what you said. You'd saved their asses more than once. They weren't going to question you at this point. 

Your plan wasn't the best. In fact, it pretty much sucked but it was the only shot they had. If it failed completely, at least the Winchesters would have a chance to escape. As you ran through the woods, you began to fall back bit by bit. Eventually, the brothers were out of sight and the hounds sounded terrifyingly close. 

You turned, stumbling back a couple of steps as you saw all three hounds heading straight for you. "Hello, puppies. Aren't you pretty? Such good doggies. Yes, you are." You hoped the brothers didn't backtrack. They'd think you'd lost your mind. You'd been born with an affinity for animals. You hoped the fact you could see the hellhounds meant it would work on them. 

You just kept repeating soothing words like you would to any other angry animal. The hounds came to a stop and surrounded you, their heads cocking as you continued to speak to them. You eased closer to one, your hand out in front of you. "Hello, pretty. You're a good girl aren't you?" You placed your hand on top of the smoky head, surprised to feel the heat that radiated from the animal. You scratched behind the ears. The animal released a contented whimper and sat.

The other two nudged their companion out of the way, anxious to get their own attention. You laughed in pure relief. You fell to the ground and began to pet the hounds, rubbing their bellies and scratching behind their ears. Two laid their heads in your lap while the other curled around your back and laid its head beside you. 

Now the question was, how did you quit petting the hounds without getting killed. You fished around in the pocket of your jacket and pulled out your phone. You called Sam as he was the more level-headed one. "Y/N! Where the hell are you?" 

All three dogs picked up their heads and growled. "Sammy, I need you to shut up. Right now." He probably thought you were insane as you were talking to him in your good dog voice.  "Crowley. I need Crowley."

"Seriously, y/n? I'm not sure that's a good idea." Sam kept his voice quiet this time for which you were eternally grateful.

"He likes me, remember? Tell him about the hounds."

"How do you know he didn't send them?"

You weren't going to debate this with him. Crowley had his own agenda. You knew that. You also knew that he wasn't the ones who sent these dogs. No, he liked you enough that if he decided you needed killing he'd see to it himself. "Sam. Crowley. Now." With that, you hung up. You had puppies to dote on.

"Bloody hell, Sweetheart. I was worried I was only going to find pieces of you," that thick English accent said several minutes later and you turned your head to find Crowley. His brow was furrowed in worry as he took in you and his hounds. 

At the sound of his voice, the hounds jumped to their feet. Your eyes widened as they moved to stand between you and Crowley.

"What did you do to my hounds?" he asked, looking at you in amazement. 

"I just scratched their ears and rubbed their bellies, Crowley. When's the last time you showed them some affection?" you asked as you got to your feet.

He blinked at you in disbelief. "They're hellhounds, love. They're not exactly predisposed to affection."

You shrugged. "That's all I did. It's not like I cast a spell on them or something."

He arched a brow as he studied you. With a snap of his fingers, the hounds were gone, back to wherever they came from. You fake pouted. "You didn't even let me say goodbye to them."

He scowled and tilted his head. He moved across the ground with angry strides. You found yourself backing up into a tree. He put his hands on either side of you, pinning you in. "They're hellhounds, y/n. I have never seen them act like that with anyone. You're lucky they didn't rip your bloody head off and you're worried you didn't get to tell them farewell?" His voice got louder as he went along and you were wincing by the end. He dropped his head and took a deep breath. "How did you know they wouldn't kill you?"

"I didn't. I have a way with animals. I always have. It was worth a shot. And if I failed, it gave the boys a chance to escape," you explained. 

His face turned red and his jaw grew firm as he clenched his teeth. "You risked yourself for Moose and Squirrel? Do you have any--"

You placed your fingers on his lips cutting him off. "I'm fine, Crowley," you said and moved your hand. 

"But--"

You placed your fingers on his lips again. "I'm fine." This time when you moved your hand he kept his mouth shut and kept his gaze locked with yours. After a moment, he leaned forward, slamming his lips into yours. You had a stunned, startled minute and then you kissed him back. 

When he broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against yours. "Give me your phone," he said.

You were confused but did as he asked. His fingers flew over the screen as he programmed a number into it.  You glanced at it when he handed it back. Your lips twitched. "Sexy Devil?"

He smirked and backed away from you. "Call me directly next time, love. You're so much more fun than the boys." Another step back and he disappeared from sight. 

***

It was two hours later when Crowley's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw he had a text from y/n, his favorite hunter. He clicked on the icon with anticipation but his smile quickly fell when he saw the text. 

_ Kiss the puppers for me. Do they have names? They really should have names, Crowley. _

He shook his head and sent a quick reply before putting his phone away. 

_ HELLHOUNDS, y/n.  _

He turned just before shutting his bedroom door. "Come on, Rex. You can sleep with me tonight." The hellhound ran over and bumped against his master's leg. "I'm _not_ kissing you though," Crowley said and shut the door.


	10. Silent Treatment - Sister Reader

You sat in the backseat of the Impala, your arms folded across your chest as you stared out the window. Sam and Dean had told you to stay in the car while they did a simple salt and burn. When they took too long you got out to help. Somehow they'd managed to lose both the lighter and the matches which made the burn part a little difficult. You had your own and lit the bones up but not before the ghost had gotten in a good hit, causing you to slam your shoulder into a large boulder.

Instead of thanking you for saving their asses, both your brothers had proceeded to yell at you for not listening and getting hurt. You knew they were just freaked out and angry at themselves but that didn't mean they got a free pass for yelling at you. Assholes. 

"Come on, Y/N. Stop pouting," Dean coaxed, looking at you in the mirror. You simply looked back at him and arched a brow. 

Sam fidgeted in his seat. You learned long ago there was absolutely nothing they hated more than you giving them the silent treatment. 

"We're really, sorry," Sam said as he turned in his seat to look at you. 

You shrugged and turned back to the window. Let them suffer for awhile. 

***

"It's been three days, Sam," Dean said and tossed the book he was reading on the table. 

Sam turned his chair around to look at his brother. "I know, but what do you want me to do about it."

As soon as you'd returned to the bunker, you'd shut yourself in your room and they hadn't seen or heard from you since. You'd long ago equipped your room with a mini fridge and microwave so you didn't have to come out if you didn't want to.

"I miss her," Dean whined. 

Sam snorted. "You miss her cooking. It's pie night."

"Well, that, too." He frowned as he thought. "What if we cut off the power to her room?"

"Are you insane?" Sam asked with wide eyes. "I suppose you want to break into her room, too? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

You may have been Sam's twin and smaller than both of your brothers, but you knew exactly how to get to them and they were both terrified of pissing you off. You could be brutal.

"I'm going to try talking to her again. She's got to come out eventually," Dean insisted and headed toward your room. Sam trailed unhappily behind.

When they arrived at your door, Dean knocked gently. "Y/N? Hey, are you okay in there? We're starting to get a little worried."

The only answer was the volume on the TV getting louder.

Dean pounded on the door. "Damn it, Y/N. Open the damn door."

Sam smacked him in the arm with the back of his hand. "That's not going to help. Knock it off." He turned to the door. "Hey, sis. It's Sammy. We're really sorry, and we miss you. Could you unlock the door please?"

They both pressed their ears to the door waiting for any indication that you were responding. 

"What are you guys doing?" a whisper came from behind them.

Sam and Dean both cried out in surprise and jumped. Turning, they found a grinning Gabriel behind them. He sucked on a lollypop as he gave them a little wave. "Is Sugar not talking to you again?"

Dean growled. "I told you not to call her that."

Gabe arched his brows. "Sorry. Hey, Sweet Cheeks, you in there?" he yelled, earning another growl from Dean.

The angel shrugged and snapped his fingers together. Your door unlocked and creaked open. Your brothers exchanged a look before pushing against the door to open it the rest of the way. "Y/N?" Sam called as they stepped the rest of the way into the room. 

It didn't take them long to discover that you weren't in the room. 

"How in the hell is this possible?" Dean asked. "The door was locked from the inside and we both heard the volume on the TV change."

They narrowed their eyes as they reached the same conclusion at the same time. "Gabriel," they said in unison and turned around to find the angel leaning on the wall across the hall. He waved at the brothers. 

Dean strode across the room and grabbed Gabe's shirt to shove him against the wall. "Where's my sister?"

His usual smug grin crossed his face. "She's been with me the whole time, boys. The thing with the TV was just a trick. She sent me with a message though."

"What message?" Sam asked as Dean relaxed his hold slightly.

"She said to tell you to make your own damn pie. See you later boys." With that the angel disappeared. 

"Damn it, Y/N," Dean grumbled as he stomped off, preparing to go buy himself some pie.


	11. Domesticated Hunter - Dean Winchester

You'd been working with the Winchesters for three years now. You were a hunter but you were more than content to stay behind in the bunker or at the hotel and do research. You'd seen enough gore to last you a lifetime. You kept things clean and cooked for the brothers. Anything that made their lives a little easier as you liked to say. Your contribution to making the world a safer place was taking care of the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean were thrilled with this arrangement because it meant they didn't have to worry about you getting hurt and who wouldn't want someone cleaning and cooking for them. "Boys!" you yelled as you put the last of the food on the table for dinner. 

You smiled as you heard footsteps hurrying in your direction. They liked your cooking enough that you never had to wrangle them to the table. They always came willingly.

"Smells awesome, Y/N. What are we having?" Dean asked as he slid into his seat. 

You lifted the foil off the pan on the table to reveal your lasagna. 

Sam beamed. "My favorite."

"Cassie, it's lasagna night," you called. A flutter of wings answered you as the angel appeared beside the table. 

"Thank you, Y/N," he said and took a seat.

You were getting ready to sit yourself when you heard another flutter of wings. Gabriel appeared with a wide grin. "Did somebody say lasagna?"

You rolled your eyes and gestured to one of the empty seats. "Help yourself, trickster. I made plenty."

He rubbed his hands together and sat, immediately dishing up his food. You shook your head as you sat between Sam and Dean. The elder Winchester had filled your plate for you. "Thanks, Dean."

He gave you his signature smirk. "No problem, babe." 

Your face heated at the nickname and Dean chuckled. Jerk. Though you'd never confessed you were certain that Dean knew exactly how you felt about him and only flirted with you to embarrass you. 

***

Dinner finished and you let the others clear the table and wash the dishes. It was the least they could do when you cooked. Besides, you needed to go to the store. You grabbed your old military jacket off its hook and stuck your head in the kitchen. It appeared Gabe had taken off and left the other three to do the work. "I've got to run to the store. Any requests?"

Dean opened his mouth and you cut him off. "Besides beer and pie." He grinned at you and turned back to the sink.

The other two shook their heads. 

"All right. I'll be back."

"Hey, Y/N/N," Dean called and you turned back. He tossed you his keys and you snatched them out of the air. "Take care of her."

You grinned, not believing he was letting you drive Baby without you having to beg. Given the look on Sam's face, he didn't believe it either. "Of course I will, Dean. She's in good hands."

"I know she is."

You headed toward the garage with a skip in your step. "Oh, Dean, there's homemade pie in the fridge," you yelled over your shoulder. 

"Yes!" you heard and you laughed as you slid into the beautiful black Impala. 

***

You loaded the last of the grocery bags into the back seat. No sooner had you shut the door than you were grabbed from behind and a cloth placed over your nose and mouth. A chemical sweet smell filled your nose as you tried to scream. Ugh, chloroform. You hated the stuff as it gave you a horrible headache. 

Your head spun as you sucked in tainted air but you struggled against your captor as he dragged you around the side of the building and toward a small empty house that sat near by. You finally passed out about the time he pulled you over the threshold.

When you woke, you found yourself tied to a chair and wondered how long you'd been there. Probably not very long. And you'd gotten the grocery shopping done quickly, the boys probably weren't even aware you'd been taken yet. Your gaze fell on a man leaning on the wall across from you. Dark shaggy hair fell over his forehead as he watched you silently. His eyes flashed black briefly before returning to normal. 

Demon. Great. You slowly twisted your hands behind your back, working on loosening the ropes. You kept the movements small so you hopefully wouldn't be detected. "There's really no point to this you know. No one will know I'm missing for hours yet and when they do, I've got friends who can find me with a thought."

He smiled. "I know exactly who you are, Y/N Y/L/N. This building is warded against angels so Castiel won't find you. And I've already sent the Winchesters a little message. It's no fun if they don't panic."

You sighed. Eventually the boys would ask Crowley for help when they couldn't find you. You didn't plan on sticking around that long, however. The ropes on your wrists were starting to slacken and you continued to work them. Your wrists would be red and raw by the time you finished but it would be worth it.

The demon pulled a small blade and turned it so it caught the light. He grinned and tilted his head as he looked you over. "Where should we start do you think? I mean, I want it to hurt, but I need you around for awhile. If you die too soon it ruins everything."

"So you want me to help you figure out where to cut me?" you asked, trying to stall. You managed to stifle your grin when your hands slipped free of the rope. 

He shrugged. "It's not like it matters. You'll bleed everywhere by the time I'm through."

You cringed. "See, I don't like this plan. It sounds unpleasant."

The demon laughed. "I like you. I almost hate to do this. Too bad you aren't a hunter. You're so much more fun than those Winchesters. They just threaten and glare."

"There's one problem with that," you said, cocking your head to the side.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

You pushed yourself out of the chair and lunged at the demon, catching the hand that held the knife with your own. Twisting it, you shoved the blade upward and into his neck. Before he could recover, you pulled the demon blade you kept tucked in your boot and drove it into his heart. "I am a hunter, asshole."

After taking a minute to rub the soreness on your wrists, you searched the pockets on the body. Finding a key fob, you smiled. You stepped out of the house and pushed the button. A SUV tucked in the corner of the grocery store parking lot chirped at you. You trotted over to it, glancing quickly to where you'd parked the Impala. As you expected, it was gone. The boys had probably picked it up as soon as they got the message you were taken. 

You drove the SUV back to the bunker, parking it in front. You let yourself in the door and were about to call out when yelling drew your attention. "I can't just sit here," Dean said. "We've got to find her."

"We're trying, Dean. What do you want us to do? Knock on every door in town. She's probably in a different state by now," Sam argued.

"Gabriel and I both attempted to locate her and were unsuccessful," Cas added. 

"We're calling Crowley," Dean said.

"I thought we agreed to hold off on that. You know he'll want to make a deal to help us."

"Your brother has a point, Winchester. And he'll probably just take her for himself." Gabe sounded slightly distressed. 

You smiled and made your way to the library. 

"Well at least he won't kill her just to spite us. He likes her." Dean sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as the rest of them. 

When you got to the library you leaned against the doorframe, not saying anything. Team Free Will had their backs to you and it only took Gabe a second to spot you. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he smiled. "You know, I think you've got this under control," he said and gave you a wink. "I'll see you later." With that he disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go? And why was he winking?" Dean glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting yours before he turned back to the table. Realizing what he'd just seen he snapped back around. "Y/N!" He ran over to you, grasped your face in his hands and planted his lips on yours. 

You stood frozen in shock for a moment before relaxing and kissing him back. After a moment, he pulled away and pressed a kiss on your forehead. His arms wrapped tightly around you and held you close to his chest. "You scared the crap out of me. What happened?"

"He grabbed me outside the grocery store and took me to that little empty house that's nearby."

"How did you get away?" Sam asked.

You leaned back and turned to smile at him and Cas. "I _am_ a hunter, Sammy. Just because I'm happy doing research and taking care of you three doesn't mean I can't still take care of one demon on my own."

"God, I love you," Dean said before his lips smashed into yours again.


	12. You Called? - Castiel

You flipped through pages in the book you'd just found as you walked back to your seat. You were helping the boys do research. At least that's what you were supposed to be doing but you hadn't seen either of them in quite some time.

"Boys?" you called. You received no answer but you could hear them bickering in the other room. With a sigh, you stood back up and meandered to the living room. You stood with your arms crossed over your chest as you watched them. "Winchesters!" you finally shouted. 

The two men turned to you with wide eyes. "What the hell, Y/N?" Dean snipped.

"I'm supposed to be helping you two research, not do it all for you. What are you arguing about anyway?"

They exchanged a glance and Sam rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Uh, n-nothing."

You arched a brow at that obvious lie and turned to Dean. "We're just arguing about who's going to get dinner."

Yeah, you didn't believe that either. You nodded and sauntered over slowly, suddenly leaning forward and snatching Baby's keys from Dean's hand. "I'll get it," you yelled as you ran for the door. 

"Damn it, Y/N," Dean yelled behind you.

***

Tired of junk food, you'd gone to the actual store to get food. When you got back you unloaded the bags onto the table. Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, salad and pie. "Food," you hollered and both boys came running. You can call for them all damn day with no response but mention food...idjits. 

You watched them dish up their food and frowned at Dean. "Salad, dude."

"Y/N, lettuce is sadness in a bowl," he whined.

"Salad or no pie," you said unfazed.

"What are you, our mother?" Dean laughed. 

You blinked at him as you gave him your bitch face. 

"Damn, fine. I'll eat some salad."

Sam just laughed. 

"So what are you two actually arguing about?" you asked between bites.

They both froze and exchanged a look. Sam set his fork down and bit his lip. "We're not actually arguing. We were trying to decide what to do."

"About?"

Dean sighed. "We've been trying to get Cas to answer us for the past several days. We haven't gotten a response."

Your lips twitched in amusement. "And this was a secret because?"

"We didn't want you to worry."

You hummed and took another bite of your food. "So what, you've prayed, called for him and no answer?" you asked when you were done chewing.

Both boys nodded. 

"And you told him why you needed him?"

Again they nodded. 

"I see." You leaned back in your chair. "Cassie, honey, could you pop in for a minute?" you asked the air.

"Cassie?" Dean said the same time Sam said, "Honey?"

The rustling of wings filled the air and Cas appeared behind your chair. "You called, Y/N?"

You leaned your head back and smiled at him. "The boys need you."

He looked disappointed. "Oh. Hello Sam and Dean. How may I be of assistance?"

"We've been calling you for three days, Cas. What the hell, man?" Dean said, irritation heavy in his tone. 

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I am aware that you requested my presence. However, there were more pressing matters for me to attend to."

"Seriously? Y/N called and you came immediately. Did you just happen to not be busy now or something?" Sam asked.

Cas looked confused. "It was Y/N."

You covered your mouth with your hand so the brothers wouldn't see your smirk. Dean narrowed his eyes and looked between you and the angel. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"Did you not tell me that one should always answer when their girlfriend calls?"

The Winchesters' eyes went wide and their brows lifted. "Girlfriend? Since when?"

Cas put a hand on your shoulder and squeezed. You laid yours on top of it. "Since she explained to me about the pizza man. You didn't explain very well, Dean." He scratched his head. "Though I am quite certain I would not have wanted that explanation from you."

You laughed at the expression on the brothers' faces. You grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him toward your bedroom. 

Suddenly, Dean's voice came from behind you. "Oh, come on! We didn't need to know that."


	13. Hunting Trip - Sam Winchester

You and Sam were asleep in your bed when a thud and small crash came from elsewhere in the house. You awoke instantly. Apparently so did Sam as he was already getting out of bed. You let him go and took your time slipping on a pair of jeans with the shirt you'd slept in. You pulled your hair into a loose ponytail to keep it out of your face and grabbed your gun from its hiding place. 

You eased through the darkness following the sounds of a fight. "Dean?" you heard Sam ask. You sighed and left your gun on a table in the hall before walking into the room the brothers were in. You flipped on the light and leaned against the door frame.

"Y/N!" Sam said in surprise. Dean's eyes widened as he turned to face you. "Dean this is my girlfriend, Y/N."

"Hello, Dean." 

He sauntered over, his eyes narrowing as they took you in. "Now, you, I was not expecting to see here."

You shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you."

Sam's gaze darted between the two of you. "Is there something I should know here? Do you two know each other?"

Dean huffed a laugh and smiled. "Course not, Sammy. She's just way out of your league is all."

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean laughed again. "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to borrow your boyfriend here to discuss some family business."

"No," Sam says after a moment's thought and comes over to loop his arm around your waist. "Anything you have to say, you say it in front of her."

"Fine," Dean says, irritation evident in his tone. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

That caught your attention. Dean wouldn't be here unless he thought John was in trouble. 

"So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back eventually," Sam says. You resist the urge to smack the stupid out of your boyfriend. Dean wouldn't be here because John was getting trashed in some bar.

"Dad is on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days," Dean expands his earlier statement. 

You glanced at Sam to see he understood fully now. "Excuse us, Y/N." He said. 

You gave them their space, not because you didn't know what was going on, but you needed to pack a bag for the both of you. Sam wouldn't want to go, but you didn't intend to give him a choice. You grabbed your gun as you passed by it. It went into your bag along with your silver knife, extra ammo, your flask of holy water and container of salt. After filling the rest of the space in the bags with toiletries and clothes, you followed after the brothers. 

You'd always had a light step so it didn't surprise you when they didn't hear you approach over their bickering. "You gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not," Sam answered.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

You shook your head. Sammy should know you can never leave the life. Not completely. You continued to listen to their fighting as you followed them out of the building. You were trying to wait as long as possible before interrupting. They needed to work their shit out and you getting involved was only going to make things more complicated.

"I can't do this alone," Dean said.

"Yes you can," Sam argued.

"Yeah, well I don't want to."

"And you don't have to," you said stepping up behind Sam, bags in hand. "Pop the trunk, Winchester."

Dean grinned and did as you asked.

"What are you doing, Y/N?" Sam said following you. "You don't understand what's going on."

You tossed the bags in the trunk and turned to look at Sam. Panic was all over his face. "Get in the car, Sam. We'll talk on the way."

"No. Absolutely not," Sam said shaking his head. "I'll go with him, but you're not going anywhere." 

You sighed. "Maybe we should start over. Allow me to introduce myself. Y/N Y/L/N. Hunter. Met John and Dean Winchester on a hunt three years ago. A little over a year later, John hired me to come to Stanford and watch over his youngest son. Nice to meet you."

"What? Dad hired you?"

Dean slapped a hand on Sam's back. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'm pretty sure he didn't intend sleeping with you to be part of the deal. Besides, it's not really a job if she's not getting paid."

You shrugged. That was true. Sam gave you one more look then sighed. "What was Dad hunting?"

Dean searched through some things in the trunk and pulled out articles about missing men on a stretch of highway outside Jericho, CA. He also played a voicemail John had left. 

"There's EVP on that," Sam said.

"Very good. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean asked. He explained what he'd done to clean up the recording and played it again. 

A creepy, female voice said, "I can never go home."

"Well," you said after a moment. "Let's go hunting."

***

Currently you were waiting outside of the police station for Dean to escape while Sam headed to destroy the corpse of the woman in white. You whistled to get his attention when he came through the door. He trotted over and you handed him your phone so he could call his brother. He slid into the passenger seat of the little car you'd stolen while you got it started.

You listened to his half of the phone conversation as you headed to meet up with Sam. Your foot pressed the accelerator to the floor when Dean yelled Sam's name and got no response.

"Floor it, Y/N," Dean ordered.

"Way ahead of you, Winchester."

You arrived at the house just in time for Dean to shoot the bitch trying to kill his brother. She eventually phased out but you knew she wasn't gone for good. 

"Sam, are you okay?" you yelled. He didn't even turn in your direction as he started the Impala and drove it straight into the remains of the house in front of him. "Did he just..." you asked Dean.

"Yes, he did," Dean answered with a twist of his head. You both followed in the wake of the car, desperate to get to Sammy and make sure he was all right. "Sam?" Dean yelled and yanked open the passenger door of the car. "Are you okay? Can you move?"

The answer must have been yes because the next thing you knew he was pulling Sam from the Impala. The woman in white appeared again, looking at a photo.  You stood separate from the boys so you managed not to be pinned by the dresser she sent in their direction. She didn't even seem to notice you were there. Your eyes darted frantically around the room looking for anything that would be useful against her.

Finally, your eyes fell on an old fireplace poker amongst the rubble. If your luck was better than it normally was, it would be made out of iron. Your hand wrapped around it as the spirit turned in your direction. Just as you were about to swing it at her, you noticed water pouring down the stairs. Two children stood at the top. 

With your eyes locked on them, you weren't paying attention to your ghost. Something heavy flew into your chest and sent you flying across the room. You landed with a groan. The spirit took a step in your direction. "You have visitors," you managed to get out. 

Fear flashed across her face before she turned to see her children. "You've came home to us, Mommy," they said in unison. The next thing you knew the children were behind her. She turned to face them and they grabbed her in a hug. The spirit screamed and appeared to be melting before her and the children all disappeared into the floor. 

You turned on your back and collapsed against the floor. "Ow," you groaned at the deep ache in your chest. The boys knocked the heavy dresser over then came to bend over you.

"You okay, Y/N?" Dean asked while Sam just frowned at you. He hadn't spoken to you much since he found out you were a hunter.

"She threw a piece of furniture at my chest," you huffed out.

"Yeah. But are you okay?" Dean asked again.

"Get out of here, Dean," Sam said before crouching down to help you to your feet. He held you steady before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Seriously, how are you? Do you need a hospital?"

You shook your head. "I'll be all right. What about you?" 

"It'll heal." He started to walk but you pulled him to a stop. 

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." He glanced down at you. "I may have started keeping an eye on you for your dad but that ended a long time ago. I really do love you, Sam."

He sighed and pulled you closer to kiss your head. "I love you, too. Just give me some time to process all this, okay?"

You nodded. "Don't think you're getting rid of me Sam Winchester. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm counting on it, Y/N."

"That's sweet and all, but if you screwed up my car, I will kill you," Dean said from where he was examining the damage to the Impala.

***

You were in the backseat of the car once more watching Sam figure out where John had gone. "Blackwater Ridge in Colorado," he finally announces. 

"How far?" Dean asked.

"600 miles give or take."

"We could make that fairly fast, the way Dean drives, anyway," you said, leaning forward.

"I've got my interview in the morning," Sam said, glancing at you.

"It's up to you, Sam. You hunt, I hunt. You don't, I don't."

Sam turned to stare out the window as he thought. You couldn't miss the look of hope on Dean's face. You patted his shoulder and leaned back. Crossing your arms over your chest, as you drifted to sleep.

"Y/N," you heard Sam's voice calling and opened your eyes. "We're home."

You hid your disappointment that your boyfriend had opted to return home instead of hunting with his brother. You'd told him it was his choice and you meant to stick with that. You shook Dean's hand and he pulled you in for a hug. "You call if you need us, Dean. I'll come even if Sam doesn't."

"I appreciate that," he said as he released you and stepped back. "See ya," he said and got back in the car.

Sam grabbed your hand and you walked together into the apartment. Both of you dropped your stuff on the floor of your bedroom and you headed for the bathroom. "Mind if I shower first?" you asked.

Sam chuckled as he sat on the bed. "Just means I can take longer." 

You shook your head and stripped out of your clothes. After a relatively quick shower, you dried yourself off and headed back into the bedroom. Sam was asleep on top of the blankets. You slid on a long t-shirt and a pair of underwear before turning to wake your boyfriend. 

Sam was thrashing on the bed, making you frown. You hurried over to wake him up. "Sam. Sam!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. He hooked a hand around the back of your neck and pulled you forward, slamming his lips onto yours. You kissed him back before pulling away. "What was that about?" you asked.

"I had a dream. You died, just like my mom."

You wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt me."

He held you a long time before letting go. "I'm going to go clean up."

"Okay, baby." Your eyes followed him as he disappeared into the bathroom. You pulled back the blankets to crawl into the bed when a noise stopped you. You froze and looked at the darkness beyond your room. No other noises came so you wrote it off to post hunt nerves and got in bed. 

Listening to the water run in Sam's shower relaxed you and it wasn't long before your eyes drifted shut. Just as you were about to sleep, a hand covered your mouth to silence your screams.


	14. Melancholy - Gabriel and Friend Reader

You and the Winchesters had just returned from a hunt. It had gone well, no one had been hurt and you'd wrapped it up in a day. There had been no further victims and you got to sleep in your own bed tonight. All things considered it had gone about as well as any hunt could go. 

Still, you found yourself feeling melancholy, sad. Blah would be the best word you could think of to describe your general demeanor. While you didn't get this way often, it also wasn't uncommon. The brothers and their angel were all aware of how you could get so they left you alone after making certain there was nothing they could do. 

You drove your old beat up car out to a field with an unobstructed view of the sky. After tossing a blanket on the hood, you crawled up and leaned against the windshield, hands behind your head. A little stargazing along with contemplating your place in the universe and you'd feel better in no time.  

The fact that you neither startled nor attempted to kill the angel that was suddenly laying beside you spoke volumes as to how often one of the feathered fiends popped in or out. You shot a quick glance out of the corner of your eye unsurprised to find it was the trickster that had come to visit. 

"Hey, Gabe," you said in a low tone, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the night.

"Y/N," he responded. His position mirrored your own, right down to the hands behind his head. "So are we looking for anything in particular?"

You huffed a laugh. "The meaning of life."

"The answer to that is always 42, sweet cheeks." He grinned. "Thought you knew that."

You merely hummed and gave a small smile before returning to your contemplation of the stars. Gabe, however was never one to just enjoy the peace. You felt his gaze on you several times until he cracked. "What's going on with you, Y/N? You're usually much more verbose."

You shrugged. "Just a little down today, Gabe. No big deal."

He sat up and frowned at you. "It is a big deal, Y/N. Why are you sad? What did the Winchesters do this time?"

That had you chuckling again. "Nothing."

The angel's eyebrows shot up. "Was it Cassie?"

You pulled a hand from under your head to reach out and pat him. "No one did anything, Gabe. It's just one of those days. People don't have to be happy all the time you know."

"You do!" he exclaimed. 

You simply arched a brow as you looked at him. "Calm down, Gabe. There's nothing wrong."

His eyes ran over you from top to bottom before he shook his head. "I don't believe you. Come on, tell your favorite angel what's wrong, sweet cheeks."

You furrowed your brow and tilted your head in confusion. "But Cas already knows though."

It took every ounce of your willpower not to start laughing at the horrified look on Gabe's face.  When he just continued to stare at you in offense, you finally couldn't take it any more and started giggling. Your hands pressed against your belly as the muscles ached from your laughter. "Your face," you gasped out.

"Hurtful," he exclaimed with a hand to his chest which only made you laugh harder. It wasn't long before Gabriel was laughing with you. As giggles subsided he laid back down and wrapped his arms around you to pull you to his chest. You snuggled against him and sighed in contentment as he pressed a kiss to your head. 

"There's my happy, Y/N. Let's stare at the universe a while longer then I'll escort you home," Gabe said. 

You made a sound of agreement but didn't move to look back at the stars. As you laid in your friend's arms, and thought about the three back at the bunker, you were pretty sure you'd already found your place in the universe.

 

 


	15. Just Whistle - Crowley

“Y/N/N, you’ve got a package,” Dean yelled from the other room.

You hopped off your bed and hurried toward the library where he’d called from. Sammy held the large padded envelope out to you and you snatched it from his grip.

“So, what is it this time?” Dean, your twin, asked as he sipped his beer. “Holy undergarments? Cursed dryer lint?”

You rolled your eyes. “Hey, you guys have your thing, I have mine. Besides, I thought you weren’t going to make fun of me any more after the doll?”

Sam grimaced. “Let’s not bring that up. Ever again.”

Dean rolled his eyes and you gave them a little wave as you left the library to return to your own room. A couple of years ago you had started buying ‘weird’ items off the internet. Ghosts in a jar, haunted paintings, cursed amulets and whatever else tripped your fancy. You did what research you could and bought the items you felt had at least a chance of being genuine.

When you’d started doing this a couple of years ago, your brothers had teased you relentlessly. Then you’d purchased a rag doll that moved by itself while all three of you watched. After that they agreed it was best if some items were out of the hands of the uninformed. That didn’t keep them from teasing you on occasion as more than half the things you bought were just normal everyday objects that someone made up a story for.

You dropped onto your bed and ripped open the envelope. You shook it over the bed and out came a dog whistle and a wrinkled sheet of paper, the writing on it thin and crooked.

_This whistle is your problem now. Don’t try to return it. The old man that gave it to me called it the Whistle of the Damned.  He said it was travelling, looking for its owner. Whatever the hell that means. He told me to use it on damned creatures. That **the whistle made me their god**. All it’s done is bring me a crap ton of misery and bad luck. If I were you, I’d send it on as quick as possible. _

You arched a brow as you read over the words again before setting the paper aside. You picked up the tarnished golden whistle and turned it in your fingers. It didn’t look like anything other than an old, dirty dog whistle. Maybe it worked on hellhounds? You shrugged.

The surface of the metal was rough under your fingertips and you tilted it to examine it more closely under the light. It was apparent that at one time something was etched along the side, but the years had faded it and made it impossible to read. You carried it into your bathroom and dug around under the counter until you found some anti-bacterial wipes.

Only after cleaning it as thoroughly as you could did you take a chance and blow the whistle. Nothing happened and you realized you had no way of even knowing if it worked as a dog whistle. It wasn’t like you could hear it.

A shout from the other room caught your attention and you dropped the whistle, grabbed your gun and hurried into the hall to track the disturbance.

“What the bloody hell are you two playing at?”

A shiver ran through you with the familiar voice. You would recognize that British accent anywhere. You lowered your weapon and stepped into the room to find your brothers gaping at the king of hell. All three of them looked completely confused yet angry at the same time.

“What did you two do to piss him off this time?” you asked as you leaned against the doorframe.

Crowley spun to face you, the scowl on his face transforming into a smile. “Ah, there she is. The only Winchester worth talking to. Hello, love.”

You shook your head even as you gave him a lopsided smile. “Hello, Crowley. What’s going on?” You’d always had a soft spot for the demon much to your brothers’ displeasure. You couldn’t help it if the sexy man pushed all your buttons—from his dark hair, to his light beard and that toe curling accent.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and took a step in your direction as your brothers frowned behind him. “Your idiot brothers here clearly summoned me, but now they’re playing dumb. Unless it was you? Have an inkling to see your favorite king of hell, Y/N?”

“All right, all right. That’s enough of that,” Dean said. He stepped between you and the demon. It drove him and Sam nuts that you and Crowley were always flirting with each other. Nothing else had ever come of it, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t hoping it would.

Crowley frowned at Dean’s interference and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

“That was…weird,” Sam said. “Even for Crowley.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re telling me.” He turned to look at you. “You _didn’t_ summon him, did you?”

“Yes, Dean. I summoned the king of hell from my bathroom. Did I forget to mention it?”

“No need to be sarcastic,” he responded. “We should probably figure out what’s going on so he doesn’t just show up again.” He turned back to Sam who nodded.

Sam glanced at you with a hopeful expression. “Want to help?”

“Um…that’s a no from me. Thanks anyway,” you answered and fled to your room before they could argue with you. You didn’t mind hunting or researching for a case but just randomly searching for stuff drove you nuts.

You closed the door behind you as you arrived back in your room. After putting your gun away, a flash of light caught your eye. You turned your head and realized it was light reflecting off the whistle where you’d dropped it on the bathroom floor.

You scooped it up and glanced between it and the door to your room. Crowley had literally shown up seconds after you blew it. That couldn’t be a coincidence. Could it? Did the whistle summon him? You shoved the thought away as soon as you had it. If there was an artifact around that could do that, Crowley would have destroyed it ages ago.

But still… You examined the whistle, tempted to blow it again. Instead you shoved it in your pocket. This wasn’t the place to experiment. You strapped on your knife and your gun before sliding on your jacket. You grabbed your keys and headed to the library.

“I’m going for a drive,” you announced.

Your brothers didn’t even glance up. They were used to you taking off at all hours just to drive around and clear your head. You turned and headed toward the garage without waiting for them to say anything.

“Be careful,” Sam called out after you, making you smile.

Technically you were the oldest of the three of you, but they sure didn’t act like it. You slipped behind the wheel of your Charger that was parked next to Baby. “All right, Sally,” you said to your car as you pulled onto the road. “Let’s go on an adventure.”

A couple of miles down the road there was a spot you knew well. You could pull your car off the road and into the trees to remain relatively unseen. After you parked, you got out and walked a short distance into the trees.

You took a deep breath and blew on the whistle again. You waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. You knew it was a stupid idea but you couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed as you shoved the whistle back into your pocket. How cool would it have been to have Crowley at your beck and call?

“It _was_ you,” that familiar voice said from behind you.

You startled then turned quickly to face him. “Hello, Crowley.”

He tilted his head as he looked you over. “You mind telling me how you managed to pull me here twice, love. It didn’t feel like a normal summoning.”

“New artifact,” you told him as you pulled out the whistle.

His eyes widened as they fell on it. He stared at it for a long time before darting his gaze back up to you. He eyes shifted between you and the whistle several times before settling on you. “Where did you get that?” His voice was quiet, almost awed.

You gave him a cockeyed smile. “Craig’s List.”

He ran a hand down his face and across his mouth. “Do you know what that is?”

You shook your head. “Seller called it the Whistle of the Damned. Claimed it gave the user power over damned creatures. I thought it might summon hellhounds if I’m honest. I mean it _is_ a dog whistle.”

“No. It’s not.” His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he closed the distance between the two of you. His eyes were now locked on the whistle. “May I?” he asked as he held out a hand.

You hesitated, afraid he’d take off with it. Which was really his prerogative you guessed but you were oddly reluctant to let it out of your possession.

“I’ll give it back to you, love,” he assured with a soft look on his face. “Truth be told, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have own it.”

Your face heated as you handed over the whistle.

Crowley hummed as he turned it in his hand and examined it. “I haven’t seen this in ages.”

He looked back to you. If you didn’t know better, you’d say he looked almost happy. “Can I take you somewhere?” he asked after a moment.

Your brothers would kill you if they ever found out, but you trusted Crowley. You nodded and placed your hand in the one he offered you. A moment later you found yourself in a lavish apartment. You sucked in a breath as you glanced around you in surprise.

Crowley led you out to a balcony overlooking the ocean and a twilight sky. “This is beautiful,” you told him.

A table sat nearby, covered dishes awaiting you. He helped you into a chair before taking his own. He placed the whistle on the table and pushed it toward you. You looked between him and it before picking it up and putting it back in your pocket. You stripped off your jacket while he uncovered your plates. When he began to eat, you did the same. There were so many things you wanted to ask, but you were afraid none of this was real and you’d shatter the illusion.

“They almost had the name correct, but I suppose after centuries it’s understandable that they’d get it wrong. Of course, the part they lost was the most important.” He leaned back in his seat and sipped his wine. His eyes ran over you and your face heated again under his scrutiny. “The Whistle of the _Beloved_ Damned sounds much less ominous, doesn’t it?”

“What is it exactly?”

He pursed his lips. “A gift. From my mother. At least that’s what she called it. Over the years I’ve thought otherwise. Though, I may actually have to thank her for this one now.”

You tilted your head in question.

His low chuckle made a shiver run through you. “She made the whistle and sent it out into the world where it has passed from hand to hand. It has been searching for its owner for hundreds of years. Anyone that possessed it would feel an undeniable urge to pass it on. But they couldn’t just get rid of it. If they did, it would return to them—bad luck and misfortune in tow. Getting worse every time until they gave it to another person.”

You shifted in your seat. “But I don’t want to get rid of it. Ever,” you admitted in a quiet voice.

“That’s because it is yours,” he answered.

“What are you talking about?”

He sucked in a breath and straightened his spine as if bracing himself. “The whistle was designed to find my soulmate, Y/N. Only my true mate would be able to use it to call me to their side. A call I would be compelled to answer.”

You froze. Crowley’s soulmate? A million thoughts ran through your head. Yeah, you’d wanted him to notice you as more than the Winchester sister, but this?

His gaze dropped to his lap as he moistened his lips again. “I am sorry if you are disappointed, Y/N. Please understand, that I expect nothing from you. You are free to live your life as you please. I will not interfere.”

“You said you were glad it was mine,” you said as the thought occurred to you.

Crowley glanced up. “I did,” he said though your words hadn’t been a question.

The two of you locked gazes and the corner of your mouth curved into a smile, Crowley mirrored the movement. “We could have done this ages ago if you’d said something,” you told him.

His brow lifted. “You mean…” he trailed off. “All that flirting was genuine?”

“I only do that with you. Drives Sam and Dean nuts,” you confessed.

Crowley chuckled. “I imagine it does, love.” He reached a hand across the table and you grasped it with yours. Warmth spread through you from the contact. He tugged you toward him until you moved around the table to sit in his lap. The kiss he gave you was slow, sweet and deep. You felt every bit of his love for you in that one gesture.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. “Can we just stay here?” you asked quietly, enjoying the peace that currently enveloped you.

“If you wish,” he agreed before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “This is my apartment after all.”

You pulled back to look at him with surprise. He shrugged. “I’ll have to return to hell to do my job, but this could be our home. It’s easy enough for me to pop in and out as needed.”

You leaned toward him and kissed him once more. A gentle press of the lips this time. When you pulled back, there was only a breath of space left between you. “What if I need you and you aren’t here?” you asked.

His smile was dazzling and you moved back to look at him in question. “You should know the answer to that, love. Just whistle.”


	16. Please?? - Sam Winchester

“Please??” you begged as you bounced in the passenger seat. You had just passed a billboard advertising an apple orchard where you could pick your own apples. You hadn’t been to an orchard since you were a kid. And even then, it was just the once. But you remembered how fun that day had been.

Sam chuckled. “No, Y/N. We don’t have time.”

You slid across the seat until you were pressed against his side. You leaned into him and peered up at him, giving him the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. One hand laid against his chest and made small circles. “Please, Sam? The hunt’s finished. I know Dean’s ready for us to get home, but he would understand. It’s a fall tradition. You know how I am about traditions, Sam.”

His lips twitched. “Y/N, in all the years I have known you, you have never once gone to an apple orchard.”

“See? You’ve kept me from my tradition every year. Don’t you feel bad? You should make it up to me.”

He couldn’t keep from laughing any more. “No, I don’t feel bad, and I don’t have anything to make up for. Nice try though.” He kissed the top of your head. 

You narrowed your eyes as you returned back to your side of the car with a huff. Pulling out your phone, you quickly punched in Dean’s number. After banging up his leg in the last hunt, he stayed behind while you and Sam went on a salt and burn in Iowa. 

“Y/N?” Dean answered in his gruff voice. “What’s going on? Something wrong?”

“We’re on our way but I want to go apple picking and Sammy says no.” You were pouting even though the elder Winchester couldn’t see it. You could see Sam shaking his head in amusement from the corner of your eye.

“Apple picking, huh?” Dean’s amusement was clear in his voice. “I think that’s between you and Sam, sweetheart. Did you give him the puppy eyes?”

“Yep,” you said popping the p.

He made a noise of agreement. “Did you tell him it was a tradition?”

“Didn’t buy it,” you grumbled.

“Don’t know what to tell you then. Good luck.”

You sighed dramatically. “I guess you’re right. Thanks, Dean. I was wanting to make that super cinnamon apple pie you like, but I guess I can just get a can of filling at the store.”

“Put Sam on the phone.”

You handed your phone over with a grin. Sam’s eyes darted between you and the road the entire time he was talking to his brother. When they finished their call, Sam handed the phone back to you. “That was a dirty trick, Y/N.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.” You blinked your eyes in faux innocence.

Sam scoffed and took the turn that would lead you to the orchard.


	17. Pumpkin Spice - Castiel

“Come on,” you said to your favorite angel as you tugged him down the street by your grip on the cuff of his trench coat. 

He hurried along behind you, his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to process what exactly was going on. “I do not understand, Y/N,” he said. “Where are we going?”

You sighed. “I told you, Cas. To get coffee.”

“But we have already passed several establishments which sell coffee. Why have we not stopped at one of them?”

“Because.”

“That is not an answer, Y/N.” 

You released him as you arrived at your favorite coffee shop. As a man stepped out he held the door for you and you inhaled deeply as you were surrounded by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. You passed tables on your way to the line and your mouth watered at the sight of seasonal drinks topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. 

“What do you want, Cas?” you asked as the two of you made your way slowly forward in line. 

He tilted his head. “Coffee. That is what you said we were here for.”

You huffed out a sigh and resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “Yes, but what kind of coffee do you want?” 

“Kind?”

“Flavor, Cas.” You could tell from the look on his face that he had no idea what you were talking about. “Look, do you trust me?”

“Of course,” he answered without hesitation. “I trust you implicitly.”

“Then why don’t you go sit at that table over there and I’ll bring you something, okay?”

He nodded and your eyes followed him until he settled himself at the small table on the far side of the room. A few minutes later you joined him, a mug in each hand. He took one from you with a small smile which quickly faded into a frown. “This does not look like coffee, Y/N.”

You chuckled. “Just try it, Cas.” You felt his eyes on you as you took a sip from your own mug. Pumpkin spice latte. You waited all year to come to Frank’s to get his version with piles of whipped cream and extra cinnamon. 

You didn’t even realize you’d closed your eyes to savor the flavor until Cas made a sound of surprise and you opened your eyes to look at him. 

His eyes were wide as he looked between you and the mug in his hands. “Y/N, I do not believe Sam or Dean should be in charge of getting the coffee any more. They clearly do not understand what it is supposed to taste like.”

The corner of your mouth curled up in a smile as you leaned back in your chair. “I agree completely,” you said and took another sip to wash away the memory of bitter black coffee.


	18. Not Funny - Sam Winchester

You’d been hunting with the Winchesters off and on since you were a teenager. A year and a half ago you were on a hunt with Sam while Dean did a salt and burn the next town over. A couple of beers and some relaxed nerves had you and Sammy confessing your feelings. You hadn’t left their sides since. And now the three of you, plus Cas, had the bunker. A home. It was an odd concept you still struggled to get used to sometimes. 

Currently, you were stretched out on the bed beside Sam. You were reading while he searched for a new case. He sighed heavily and sat his laptop aside before raking his hands through his hair. 

“Nothing?” you asked, laying your book on the table beside you.

He shook his head and scooted down in the bed so his face was even with yours. One of his hands settled on your stomach while the other propped up his head. “Part of me is thrilled because it means I can stay here with you, the rest of me doesn’t trust it.”

Your only answer was a smile as you carded your fingers through his hair. It had been quiet lately, unusually so. Something was building, you were all sure of it, but damned if you could do anything about it. Sam leaned forward and kissed you. You giggled as he continued in your direction until you were on your back and he hovered over you. “Hello,” he said with a grin.

“Hello,” you answered, your voice soft as you returned his smile. This was your favorite Sam. This lovey, quiet, carefree Sam. You didn’t get to see much of him, so you took advantage when you did. 

He leaned forward and kissed you again. His tongue swept along your bottom lip requesting entrance. You opened your mouth to tangle your tongue with his as his hand eased the hem of your shirt up. His fingers teased along the bare flesh of your hip and you sucked in a breath at the ticklish movement.

“I found a case!” Dean exclaimed as he hurried into Sam’s room. Both of you jerked in surprise and Sam rolled over to glare at his brother. “What?” the elder Winchester asked with a grin that told you he knew exactly what.

He tossed an article he’d printed off to Sam. 

Sam’s eyes scanned the article and his mouth set into a firm line. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” Dean asked. “You can’t just say no.”

“No, Dean. Look I did it again. You’re just doing this to screw with me.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion and you snatched the paper from Sam’s hand. You ignored the two of them bickering as you read through the article. Four college students had been found on campus with their throats slit. A clown had been spotted carrying a large knife around the time of one of the incidents. You pressed your lips together. 

Seeing that you had finished reading, Dean turned his attention to you. “Well? What do you think?”

“I think we should at least check it out.” You shrugged when Sam turned to look at you.

“Traitors. You’re both traitors.”

***

The three of you had been hanging around the college for almost a week now. It was evident there was something bizarre going on around campus, but as of yet the three of you hadn’t pinned it down. 

“Hey, Y/N, check this out,” Dean said with a gesture to the screen in front of him. 

You scanned through the article which described the death of a co-ed on the same campus a decade ago. Throat slit and left to bleed out. Three days passed before she was found. “Sounds like you found our culprit, Dean. Nice job.”

You glanced at the time. Sam should be getting back to the motel soon. He was posing as a student on campus. You had as well though you didn’t actually attend any classes. There was only so far you were willing to go. 

“If so, where does the clown fit in?” There had been more sightings of the clown around campus but they hadn’t been caught. 

“I don’t think it does. I think it’s some idiot thinking he’s funny.” You pulled out your notebook and flipped to the page where you had entered the information about the sightings. “He’s shown up half a dozen times over the last two weeks. Every time, there was a crowd. He’d scare the shit out of people and disappear. My bet is he takes off the mask and blends in with the rest of the fleeing teenagers.”

Dean shrugged. “Makes sense. So how do you want to handle this, sweetheart?”

“Take Sam and salt and burn our co-ed. I’ll take care of the clown. I realize he’s not supernatural but sometimes people just need to be taught a lesson. They’re having a party at Kappa Phi tonight to celebrate mid-terms or something.”

He frowned. “Be careful. Humans are bigger assholes than the monsters sometimes.”

***

The campus had put a curfew into effect after the second body had been found. No one was allowed on campus after dark. Night classes were cancelled. Obviously, not everyone adhered to the directive or you wouldn’t have two more dead bodies on your hands. 

Technically Greek row was not part of the campus so the students you were watching stumble around weren’t in violation of the curfew. You shoved your hands into the pockets of your jacket as you strolled down the street, scanning the shadows around you as you went. You had been wandering the neighborhood for an hour but never strayed far from the party. If the clown was going to make an appearance, it would be there. 

Sure enough it was only a few moments later when you heard screaming coming from the sorority. You cut across a couple of yards and thanked your luck when you emerged feet from the fleeing clown. He was looking over his shoulder and didn’t notice you at all. Which was unfortunate for him when you landed a solid roundhouse kick to his head. 

He dropped to the ground with a groan. “What the hell?” he moaned as he rocked back and forth. 

His horrific clown mask had been knocked askew allowing you to see the kid underneath. You leaned over the top of him and pressed the barrel of your gun under his chin. “It’s not nice to scare people, dipshit.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Please don’t kill me. Please. It’s not real. It’s all fake. Even the knife isn’t real. I swear to God. Check it out just please don’t kill me.”

You rolled your eyes as you plucked his rubber knife from the ground with your free hand before yanking the mask from his head as well. “What’s your name?” you asked. It was hard to maintain a firm tone when all you wanted to do was laugh your ass off at how terrified this idiot was. 

“What?”

“Tell me your name, douchebag,” you growled and pressed the nose of the gun more firmly against his skin. 

“Hank Monroe. Oh God, it’s Hank Monroe. Just don’t kill me.” 

By this point Hank was sobbing and you were fairly certain he’d pissed his pants. “This shit is done. I catch wind of any more psycho clowns around here, I’m coming after you Hank Monroe. You understand?”

“Yes. I understand. Thank you.” He grasped hold of your leg as he praised your forgiving nature. You kicked him away and he curled up in a ball. You left him there whimpering as you headed back toward the motel. You sent Dean a text as you walked letting him know you were on your way. Their salt and burn was finished and evidently a success. You smiled and told Dean to make sure Sammy was unarmed when he answered the door.

***

You pounded on the door when you arrived back at the motel. “Come on, guys. Let me in. I forgot my key.”

“I’m coming, Babe,” you heard Sammy answer as you stood just out of the line of sight for the peep hole. 

The door swung open and Sam was looking back at Dean instead of at you. Dean grinned and Sam turned around to see what was so amusing. Instead, he was faced with his worst nightmare. A demonic clown with a knife. You would think a seasoned hunter like Sam Winchester would attack when faced with such a threat but no. 

What Sam Winchester did was scream. You were certain he reached a pitch that rivaled any you had ever made even when you were a little girl. His face contorted in horror as he jumped backward, his hands flying up to ward of the attack from vicious entity that had just invaded his room. He scrambled up on the bed until his back was plastered against the wall. 

All of this happened in seconds that felt like eons. And once Sam could think properly, once he was no longer operating on pure fight or flight, he realized that his brother and the clown were laughing hysterically. He’d know that laugh anywhere.

“Y/N?” he asked, betrayal heavy in his tone.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” you said between breaths as you pulled the mask from your head. “I had to.”

“His face,” Dean sputtered out which set him off on a new round of laughter. 

Sam climbed down from his perch and scowled at both of you. “It’s not funny.”

You grinned and plopped down on the end of the bed. “See, you say that but clearly it was because we’re still laughing.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he stared you down. “Fine. If that’s how you want to play. That’s how we’ll play. I wonder if I could get Cas to bring me the biggest spider in the world?”

You froze as you looked wide-eyed at your boyfriend. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, sweetheart,” he answered, flashing you a grin full of evil intentions.


	19. The Game - John Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a normal life AU where Mary died in a normal house fire and the boys got to live a relatively normal life.

“Do you see your dad?” you asked Sam as you wove through the crowd in the stadium.

“There’s too many people,” he complained. At least _he_ could see over the top of them.

“He should be looking for us.” Sam’s brother Dean was starting for his university football team and you’d all come to watch the game. John had come straight from work which is why you were now looking for him. Next time you were meeting in the parking lot.

Sam glanced back as you pushed through the crowd. “You okay, Y/N?”

You nodded and gave him a smile. Sam’s mom had died in a house fire when he was still an infant. Being her best friend, you stepped up and did what you could to take care of her family. As the years went on you were included in every event, every holiday. Just another part of the family. Somewhere along the way you’d forgotten to start your own.

Perhaps it was the fact that Sam and Dean had become your kids. You took them to games, picked them up from school when they were sick and kissed their skinned knees. More likely it was that you had fallen head over heels in love with John Winchester. He didn’t see you like that. You knew that. Still, when the night came that you both had a little too much to drink and ended up in bed together, you couldn’t bring yourself to regret it.

You’d found yourself waking up beside him more often now that the boys were older and Dean was off at college. But there had been no promises, no whispered words of love. You fulfilled a need for him and you’d take him any way you could get him.

Arms wrapped around your waist and you jumped. John chuckled in your ear. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Sam grinned at the two of you and John quickly released you, obviously not wanting either of the boys to get the wrong idea. “Come on. I found our seats.” John led you opposite the direction you’d just been walking. Sam made sure you were settled in the chair between the two of them.

The game was well into the second quarter and your throat was raw from screaming for your team. You had just finished a particularly enthusiastic shout for your boy when John chuckled beside you. A glance showed him grinning at you, flashing those dimples that always made you weak in the knees. Heat flooded your face and you turned your attention back to the field. “What?”

“I just love watching you cheer for my boys.”

 _Well, they’re my boys too_ , you thought but bit your lip to keep from saying anything. You had no claim over them. Not really. Getting the feeling you were being watched, you turned to find Sam studying you with that concerned look he specialized in. You were interrupted before you could say anything.

“John?” a soft voice asked. When your eyes fell on the woman in question, you suddenly found it hard to breathe. Annabeth Summers. Blonde hair fell in waves around her perfectly made up face. Even her clothes made it look like she’d just stepped out of a catalog. She was one of John’s co-workers and you had never liked the way the two of them interacted. What the hell was she doing here?

“Hey. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it,” John said from behind you answering that question. He’d invited her. She made her way past you and Sam, barely glancing in your direction.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

She took the seat on the other side of him and his attention was immediately taken by her rather than what was happening on the field. You clenched your teeth together as you did your best to ignore the laughter from beside you. The feminine giggles, the way she touched him oh so casually.

It had been years since you’d seen John with another woman and you liked it even less now than you did then. Warm fingers laced with yours and you glanced down to see Sam holding your hand. He leaned toward you. “You doing okay, Ma?”

You smiled at the name. John wouldn’t let the boys call you mom but had grudgingly agreed with Ma. They didn’t use it as much now that they were older but it made your insides melt every time. “I’m fine, Sammy.” You squeezed his hand but kept hold of it. You needed the contact right now.

It was just before half-time when Dean caught a pass and ran for the endzone. You were on your feet screaming and hopping on your feet. Inches before the line, he went down in a brutal tackle. You sucked in your breath. Nausea rolled in your belly while your eyes stayed glued to the field.

Dean wasn’t getting up. When the medical crew and trainers ran out on the field you started to push your way past Sam. A heavy hand on your shoulder stopped you. “Just wait, Y/N,” John said. “Let’s not overreact. He’s moving. He’s fine.”

With a glare you weren’t aware you were capable of, you shoved his hand away. “Don’t you touch me, John Winchester.”

You took the stairs two at a time as you watched them put Dean on a stretcher to take him off the field. After asking two different guards, you figured out where you needed to go to check on him. When you arrived at the player area, another guard stopped you. “I’m sorry, ma’am. You can’t come in here.”

“Dean Winchester was just taken off the field. I need to see him.”

His expression softened. “Are you his mother?”

“I’m his father. She’s with me,” came the deep voice behind you. You tensed up but didn’t even look at him as the guard stepped aside to let the two of you pass.

“Dean Winchester?” you asked again and again getting directed down one hallway or another. The last time you asked, another voice answered.

“Ma? I’m in here.”

You hurried through the door to see Dean laying on a bed while they looked him over. Taking his hand in yours, you pushed the hair off his forehead. “Are you okay? You scared the crap out of me.”

He grinned. “It’s my knee. I think I just twisted it but they took some x-rays to check it out. One of the trainers and the doc are checking it out.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath willing yourself to calm down. He was fine. He tugged on your hand to get you to look at him again. He met your gaze. “I’m fine, Mom. I swear.”

“She’s not your mom—” John started his normal response to one of the boys calling you that when you turned on him and cut him off.

You closed the distance between the two of you and poked two fingers into his chest to push him back. “You listen to me, John Winchester. I am the only mother these boys have ever known. I loved Mary, I still love her, but even she would agree they can call me whatever the hell they want. I raised these boys and you know it, but God forbid someone think that I’m their actual mother.”

You took a deep breath in an effort to keep from screaming in frustration. “I am sorry that the thought anyone might think we are together is so abhorrent to you, but get over it. I have given my whole life to you and those boys and you’re the only thing that has ever made me regret it. I’m not a fill in. You don’t get to use the parts of me you want and forget the rest of me. Now, why don’t you go on back to your date and I’ll take care of Dean.”

He didn’t say anything as he stared down at you. You had never yelled at him before. Not like that.

“Date?” Dean asked from behind you.

Your face heated as you turned to him and flashed a sheepish smile. You’d all but forgotten he was there. “Annabeth.” You crossed your arms over your chest and made your way back to his side.

His lip curled up in disgust. “Seriously, dad? What the hell? She’s as artificial as the turf on our field.”

You snorted a laugh before covering your mouth.

“I know she is.” John’s agreement had you arching a brow in his direction.

“Then why—” Dean started and John held up a hand to stop him.

His eyes never left yours. “Because I don’t deserve the woman I’m in love with.”

When you didn’t say anything, he continued. “I know you gave up everything for us. Don’t you ever think I don’t know that. I think about it every day. Every day I think I should let you go, let you find your own life, your own family but I can’t. At first I was terrified I wouldn’t be able to raise the boys on my own. As they grew older I always found another reason to wait, to keep things as they were just a little longer.”

He stepped toward you as he raked a hand through his hair. “The truth is I fell in love with you ages ago. I didn’t want to let you go. I _don’t_ want to let you go but you deserve more than this. More than me. You deserve the world, sweetheart.”

You shrugged and gave him a sad smile. “I never wanted anything but you, John. You and Dean and Sam. You are my world, you jackass.”

He grinned and pulled you to him to give you a kiss. His fingers threaded into your hair while your arms wrapped around him to keep him close. The two of you had kissed before, but not like this. This was a promise. A beginning.


	20. Nice to Meet You - Castiel

It was a Friday night and you were attempting to catch up on your favorite show. Your eyes followed the story on the screen as you picked at your pasta and sipped your beer. You’d hoped Cas would have joined you by now but as the time grew later you knew it was unlikely you’d see him that night. You supposed you could pray to him, but you tried not to do that unless you really needed him. You didn’t want him answering your call if he was needed elsewhere.

Half an episode later, your favorite angel appeared in your living room causing you to nearly drop your bottle. Instead, you leaned forward and placed it on the table as your eyes ran over Cas, taking in his frantic movements and worried expression. You immediately got to your feet. “What’s going on?”

“I need you,” he said. He grabbed your backpack from the floor near the front door and pushed it into your hands. You didn’t even have time to take a breath before he grasped your arms in his hands and flashed you out of your house.

It was always so disorienting when he did that and he normally gave you more warning. He started pushing you toward a large abandoned building. It looked like it might have been some sort of hospital in its day. “You have to help them. There are wardings and I cannot enter.”

You dug your heels in to cease your forward momentum. “Cas. Stop. I need to know what’s going on.”

He raked a hand through his hair. “That’s the point. I don’t know. I heard Sam scream then nothing further.”

“Okay. Alright.” You put your hand on his shoulder. “What were they hunting?”

He shook his head. “We weren’t entirely sure. There have been a lot of missing people. We found a couple freshly mutilated and followed a figure in a cloak here.”

Your chest constricted and you forced yourself to suck in a breath. “When you say mutilated, would you say eaten? Picked at, maybe? Pecked?”

He tilted his head. “I am uncertain. Maybe.”

“Any feathers?”

His brow furrowed. “Yes. Several.”

“Shit.” You dropped your bag at your feet and started to dig through it. You’d only encountered harpies once but they were seriously one of your least favorite things to hunt. Strong and near invulnerable with killer claws. Never mind the wings they could use to fly away from you. Trial and error last time had told you they had to be burnt as they’d recover from anything else. You pulled several small ammo boxes from your backpack until you found the one marked with a flame. “Your boys have guns on them?”

“I believe they had the shotgun and several blades on their persons.”

You nodded in thought while you loaded your gun. Finally, you glanced up at Cas. “Go back to my place. Get two of my Glocks and bring them back.”

He left, returning just as quick. A long blink and you never would have known he was gone. You loaded both of them with incendiary ammo as well. When you finished you put away everything but the guns. You thrust the bag into Cas’s arms. “I’ll be back.”

His eyes searched your face. “Be careful.”

“Always,” you assured him and tucked two of the guns into your waistband while keeping hold of the other. You leaned toward him and pressed your lips firmly against his, pulling away before either of you could deepen it. “I’d disrupt the warding, but there is probably so much graffiti in there I’d never find it. Just…stay vigilant.”

You hurried into the building, toeing the floor carefully as you went. The last thing you needed was to fall through a soft spot. You tilted your head as you struggled to determine where the sounds you were hearing came from. Nothing was loud, just a step on the floor or the creak of a door. Shit, this place was creepy. You hated creepy shit.

“Anybody here?” you called out, ready to face the Winchesters or whatever they had chased into the building. Though if they were facing what you thought they were, there would be more than one of them. Harpies travelled in flocks.

You turned down another hallway, eyes straining in the darkness searching for light. “Hello?”

You stifled a scream as a hand covered your mouth and you were pulled into an open doorway.

“Are you insane?” your captor hissed and you immediately recognized him as Dean Winchester from the photo Cas had shown you once.

“On occasion. Where’s Sam?” you asked.

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Who are you? How do you know my brother?”

“Focus, Dean. Where’s Sam?”

“Right here,” another voice answered as a towering shadow entered the room. In the pale light coming from the windows you could see him look between you and his brother. “Who’s this?” he asked Dean.

“No idea.”

You pulled the weapons from your waistband and handed one to each brother. “Safety’s on. Incendiary ammo. It’s hard to get and hurts like a bitch so **don’t shoot yourself. Don’t shoot each other. And especially…don’t shoot me.** ”

“Who. Are. You?” Dean repeated his earlier question.

“Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you. Now, let’s go.”

You turned to leave the room and a hand stopped you. Looking back at the brothers, you frowned. “What now?”

“Thanks for the name and all, sweetheart, but _who are you_?” Dean again. He seemed rather hung up on this. You just wanted to get your hunt on.

“Short version: Cas’s girlfriend. Slightly longer version: Cas’s hunter girlfriend who he brought here to help the two of you. So, can we do the meet and greet later and kill us some harpies? One bullet straight to the heart should do it. They’re pretty flammable.”

You didn’t wait for them to say anything else, simply proceeding with your hunt. You sniffed the air and turned in the direction that smelled the worst. Harpies weren’t exactly the clean-living type.

As soon as you’d dodged out of sight the brothers looked at each other. “Since when does have Cas have a girlfriend?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “No idea. And why are we just now meeting her?” He paused for a moment before jerking his head toward the open door. “Wait…harpies?!? Y/N, wait up!”


	21. Hold on Tight - John Winchester

John was exhausted. This hunt had been going on for three days. Research had led him to a small house near the edge of the woods, but his trip there tonight had proven fruitless. And now, there was this to deal with.

He studied the door of the room before him, a slight tendril of fear creeping up his spine. He thought he’d be past this after all these years. He took a deep fortifying breath and let himself into the room. 

The woman cuffed to the bed whipped her head to the side to glare at him and he winced. Damn. He was lucky she wasn’t a witch or he’d be on a one-way trip back to hell. He dropped his bag to the floor and shut and locked the door to the room. Turning back to look at the bed, he tilted his head and held out his hands in a placating gesture. 

“All right, Y/N,” he said doing his best to convey a non-threatening demeanor. “I know you’re not happy right now. I’m going to let you go. Are you going to stay calm?”

She nodded once, a harsh movement that made him wonder at the truth behind it. He couldn’t leave her chained up forever, though. He hooked a finger under the rag he’d used as a gag and pulled it away from her mouth. She still glared at him, but said nothing. He ran his thumb over the slight red marks on the skin on either side of her mouth. He didn’t think they’d bruise. They shouldn’t, anyway. He’d been very careful when he secured her. 

First, he unlocked the cuff on her right wrist. After waiting to make sure she wasn’t going to do anything stupid, he then unlocked the other and braced himself. 

***

You huffed out a sound of disgust as you swung your legs off the bed to sit on the edge of it, your back to John. You massaged your wrists though they didn’t really hurt. The skin was simply irritated from where the metal had rubbed against it. Tears burned in your eyes but you held them back. You were so humiliated and angry and…Damn it! Sometimes he was such a dick. You clenched your teeth together and closed your eyes, trying to control your temper. 

“Y/N?” the man questioned tentatively when several minutes passed without you saying anything. 

Instead of responding, you stood and strode into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind you. You gripped the edge of the counter and bowed your head forward. Your muscles literally trembled with your anger. Tears dropped into the sink beneath you. If you screamed at him, he wouldn’t listen. You knew that and he needed to hear you this time. This shit was not okay.

A long sigh came from the other side of the door. The fact that he had the nerve to sound bothered, annoyed, had you straightening your spine and swiping away the tears. “Come on, Sweetheart. Talk to me.”

Sweetheart? You searched the motel bathroom hoping for some sort of weapon. A smirk lit your features when you found the old, heavy hairdryer. You hefted it in your hand then turned and unlocked the door. As you swung it open, John took a step back.

You brandished the hairdryer in front of you like a weapon. And it very well could be in your hands. You had a knack for using the simplest of things in the deadliest manners. His gaze immediately locked on the appliance in your hands. He tilted his head and took another step away, his hands in front of him like a shield. 

“Now, Y/N/N. Be reasonable.”

Surely you hadn’t heard him correctly. “Reasonable? You cuffed me to the fucking bed and you want me to be reasonable?” Your voice was low, angry. You didn’t miss the slight widening of his eyes. You only got this way when you were furious and he knew it. 

“I did it to protect you. The hunt was too dangerous and you wouldn’t listen to me.” John kept his voice calm, even.

Your brows lifted in disbelief. “Listen? You mean I wouldn’t obey you. Fucker.” You launched the hairdryer in his direction. 

He dodged to the side and it whizzed past his head, missing him by inches. If he hadn’t moved, it would have hit him square between the eyes. “Knock that shit off.”

You fisted your hands on your hips. “You don’t get to handcuff me to a bed because I won’t do what you want. That is not okay, John Winchester.”

“I do when you’re carrying my baby,” he snapped back. 

Your toiletries were lined up on the dresser beside you and you began hurling them at him. 

“Quit throwing shit at me, damn it,” he growled.

Truth was he was catching most of what you threw before it could do any real harm but it made you feel better. When you turned to find something heavier to toss, he took advantage of your momentary distraction to come up behind you and grasp your wrists in his hands. He crossed your arms over your chest and pulled you back against him. 

Your breaths came in angry pants that didn’t improve any with the proximity of your husband. As furious as you were with him, this baby had your hormones working overtime. 

“Calm down,” he growled in your ear. 

His breath whispered across heated skin and sent a tremor down your spine. It did not go unnoticed. John chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. “Problem, sweetheart?” Asshole.

You twisted out of his hold with no warning and elbowed him in the ribs. Not hard enough to do any real damage but enough to have him paying attention. He grunted and stepped away from you, bent slightly to ease the pressure on his ribs.

“Yes, there’s a fucking problem, John Winchester.”

“I can see that,” he said between breaths. “Christ, Y/N. That hurt.”

Guilt swamped you, but you shoved it aside. “It was supposed to.”

He reached for you and you knew he thought that if he just held you that you’d get over it like you usually did. But not this time. You jerked your hand back before his fingers could wrap around your wrist and the hurt look he gave you made your heart twinge. You cleared your throat and pointed at the end of the bed. “You need to sit down and listen to me.”

He nodded once and sat where you told him, one hand still covering where your elbow had caught him. You paced the floor making sure you had the words straight in your head before you started talking. Sometimes you got so flustered when you were angry that whatever you wanted to say would get tangled up in your head and come out all wrong. You didn’t want that this time. 

You could feel his gaze on you, heavy and worried. Finally, you took a deep breath and turned to face him. “You have to promise me right now that shit never happens again.”

His brow furrowed. “Sweetheart, I was trying—”

“Promise me, John, or I leave right now.” Your voice cracked on the last word and you cleared your throat. 

Pure panic and sorrow flooded your husband’s eyes. “You can’t mean that, Y/N. You promised you’d never leave me. You swore.” Tears pooled in those eyes you loved so much and you turned away to keep from seeing them. Your heart couldn’t take it. Not right now.

After another deep breath you turned back to him. “I did. And we also promised to always have each other’s backs. How am I supposed to do that when you’ve got me cuffed to a damned bed?”

“And how am I supposed to focus on what I’ve got to do when I’m too worried something will happen to you or the baby?” He was yelling now and you gave him that. John didn’t do emotions much and yelling was his default when things got uncomfortable. You’d long learned to tell when he was actually angry with you and this wasn’t it. “Damn it, Y/N.” His voice was soft now and he dropped his head forward. “I can’t lose you. I wouldn’t survive it.”

You sighed and knelt in front of John, hands on his knees for support. You looked up to meet his downturned gaze. “Listen to me, Winchester. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in this world. Everyday I wake up and smile when I see you beside me. It would kill me to lose you, too.”

He reached out a hand and pushed your hair behind your ear. You grasped his hand in yours. “So, imagine how I felt not knowing where you were going, what you were facing, how many, how long you were supposed to be gone. If something happened to you, what was I supposed to have done?”

His cheeks flushed and he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “I called Dean and told him where you were and to come get you if he didn’t hear from me by midnight.”

You huffed out a humorless laugh. “Great. So at least I wouldn’t have been the skeletal lady found chained to the bed in a couple of years.”

He chuckled. “Staff would have found you in a day or so.”

“Have you taken a good look at this room, John? I’m not sure they clean more than once a year.”

You let him laugh a moment before shaking his legs to get his attention. “You can’t leave me like that again. I was sick with worry. I can stay back, cover you from a distance but this isn’t going to happen again. You don’t want me hunting while I’m pregnant? Fine. Then we go to the bunker and you work with the boys. No more solo hunts, Winchester. You’re an old man and I don’t need you keeling over from a heart attack before I have this baby.”

He arched a brow and pulled you up before falling back on the bed, taking you with him. “Old man, huh? I’ll show you old, sweetheart.”

He kissed you long and deep. Your hands rested on each other’s cheeks as you took your time, just loving one another. After he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to yours. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and an asshole. I couldn’t think beyond keeping you safe. I don’t get a lot of good in my life so when I do, I grip on tight. But you know that.”

The corner of your mouth kicked up in a smile. “It’s one of the things I love most about you, Winchester.”

“Is that right, Winchester?” he replied, causing your smile to widen. While you’d been together for years, you hadn’t actually gotten married until a few months ago and you still got a little giddy when you were reminded you were an official Winchester.

“That’s right. Now what was that about you proving you weren’t an old man?”


	22. Shattered - Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

You wandered through the bunker in the dark, well familiar with its layout by now. You didn’t sleep much lately, instead spending hours roaming through the rooms in your home. Occasionally you’d cook or read. Sometimes you even played one of Dean’s video games. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to sleep. Hell, you longed for it. But in the allusive moments you managed to catch here and there were the nightmares. Horrible scenes where Gabriel screamed for you to help him as he reached toward you and you were always too late to save him.

Sometimes the two of you were surrounded by blood—covered with it, soaked in it.

A few times there had been an ocean roiling in a storm, the massive waves sucking him down into the endless black while they pushed you further and further away from him.

Once there’d been an unrelenting sun shining on an expanse of empty desert while Gabriel dug fingers into ever shifting sand as he tried to drag himself to water that was always just beyond his reach. Every time you tried to close the distance between you, you sank further into the soft ground.

It was the other dreams that you dreaded the most. The ones that you wished to avoid at all costs. The dreams that left you longing and aching for your angel. Those were the ones that brought into harsh relief just how empty your arms and your bed were. You would weep hopelessly from the reminder of what you’d lost and your already broken heart would shatter just a little bit more.

Images of you and Gabriel curled up together in a large hammock on the beach while it gently rocked in the ocean breeze, laughter dancing in the air around you while you basked in each other’s love.

The two of you getting married under a starry sky in a clearing lit by torches. His wings on full display as he smiled that cheeky grin you so loved.

Gabe holding a giggling baby with his hair and your eyes while you looked on full of love for them both. And he’d turn to look at you and give you a true, genuine smile—that sincere one you didn’t see nearly enough.

Those were the nights you could never get back to sleep, the wound too raw and abrasive. You knew you should try to get past it, to move on, but you couldn’t. Gabe was it for you. Your soulmate. How could you possibly get over losing everything?

The boys woke to the smell of coffee and bacon and shuffled their way to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Sam said in a soft voice as you passed him a mug of coffee. He kissed you on the cheek. “Thanks.”

Dean wasn’t nearly as amiable as his brother until he had his morning caffeine. He grunted a hello and sat at the table, giving you a small nod when you placed his mug in front of him.

He was halfway through his second cup and nearly done with his food before he spoke. “Still not sleeping?”

You glanced to him in surprise. His mouth was twisted as if he was biting back something he desperately wished to say. “I sleep,” you said defensively. If it was only an hour at a time you snatched here and there, well that was none of his business.

“No, you don’t.” He leaned back in his chair and the corners of his mouth pulled down in a sharp frown. “You think I can’t hear you when you wake up in the middle of the night? That I don’t realize you pad around here at all hours like a damn ghost? This has got to stop.”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was tight, a warning in it as his gaze darted between the two of you.

“No, Sam. We’ve let her grieve. And for a lot longer than we should have. I’m tired of her moping around all the damn time.”

You physically jerked from the pain caused by his words. “I’m sorry my mourning is an inconvenience for you, Winchester. I’ll make sure not to bother you any further.” Your voice cracked on the last words. The Winchesters might not be blood, but they were your family. The thought that they may think of you as no more than a burden made your heart ache that much more.

“He didn’t mean it like that, Y/N,” Sam said in an attempt to placate you.

Your gaze darted to him. “Then how did he mean it, Sam?”

Dean leaned forward with a sigh. “I meant that it’s breaking my heart to see you like this, sweetheart. You’ve barely smiled in months and you haven’t laughed at all. You were always the bright spot in all this mess. I hate this, Y/N. Gabriel would hate this.”

Tears instantly flooded your eyes. “Don’t. Don’t say his name. Don’t talk about him like you have the slightest inkling what he would want.” The tears overflowed to spill down your cheeks.

“Don’t be like this. I think we knew him well enough to be able to say that the last thing he would want is for you to be miserable,” Sam said.

Your gaze shifted between the two brothers. “You don’t understand. I’m shattered and I don’t think I can be fixed.”

***

Late that night you laid on your bed, hands behind your head as you stared at the ceiling. Your eyes burned with fatigue but you still had no desire to go to sleep. You’d been holed up in your room ever since your discussion with the brothers that morning. They’d both tried to get you to come out at various points throughout the day, but you’d ignored them.

Dean was right. It was time for you to try to put this behind you, but how did you even begin to do that? A fluttering of wings interrupted your thoughts and you groaned. The brothers had sent their errand boy. “I’m not in the mood, Cas. Come back tomorrow.”

“Not Cassie. Sorry, sweetheart.”

Your entire body froze at the sound of the voice that had haunted your sleeping and waking hours for the past months. When you closed your eyes, hot tears leaked from the corners. “He’s not here. It’s not real.” You’d had this dream before, fallen asleep in mid-thought and conjured him up. That moment before you realized he wasn’t real had been your happiest moment since his death. The moment after? Almost worse than losing him the first time.

Fingers brushed along your skin as they traced the lines of your face. You took a shuddering breath knowing if you opened your eyes and he wasn’t there, it just might kill you this time.

“Look at me.” It wasn’t a question or a request. It was a plea, a tone you rarely heard from the confident angel.

You held your breath as you opened your eyes. When your gaze met whiskey eyes and a lopsided grin, that breath came out in a ragged sigh. Tears flowed freely now and you pressed your hand against your mouth in an attempt to keep the sobs at bay. “Gabriel.”

The name felt foreign on your tongue. You hadn’t allowed yourself to say it since he died. Realization slammed into you. Not dead. Gone. He’d left you and let you think it was forever. You pulled away from him and sat up against the wall. His smile fell at the loss of contact.

“Please don’t cry, sugar. My heart can’t take it. I’m back. Everything is going to be all right now.” He placed one knee on the bed to close the new distance between you but moved back when you shook your head.

You pressed a fist against your chest hoping to ease the ache you felt there. “You left me.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” His eyes searched your face.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I was for a bit.” He shrugged one shoulder and grimaced in pain.

You were on your knees in an instant and moving across the bed, your hurt and anger melting away at the thought he might be injured. Your hands hovered over him as you weren’t certain where to touch. “Are you hurt?”

He gripped your wrist and moved your hand to rest on his chest. His fingers remained wrapped around your arm and his thumb slid along your skin. “I’m okay, Y/N. Just still healing.”

Your eyebrows shot up as you frowned. “Still?”

He moved both hands to cup your face and looked into your eyes. “ **Even miracles take a little time.** I would have been here the moment I was resurrected if I could have been. I’ve been waiting to get healthy enough to come to you. As it was, I had to call in a favor to get here today.”

“Did you hurt yourself coming here?” Panic laced your voice. “Why didn’t you wait?”

He chuckled. “After Dean spent about fifteen minutes cussing me out via prayer, I decided it was perhaps best if I didn’t make you wait any longer. Besides, I missed you. I missed you so much.”

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. And as your angel wrapped his arms around you to hold you tight, you felt your heart piece itself back together. Maybe you could be fixed after all.


	23. Kiss the Cook - Dean Winchester Drabble

The boys were gone and you were bored. So, so bored. You’d been binge watching shows but there was only so much Netflix you could take. Now, you were going to do something a little different. 

You pulled up your favorite playlist and dug out the ingredients you needed to bake everyone’s favorite treats. A pie for Dean, Cookies for you and Brownies for Sam and Cas. Sam didn’t indulge in sweets very often but your brownies were so awesome, even he couldn’t refuse. It didn’t take long for the bunker to smell like a bakery. 

You had just finished cleaning the kitchen when you heard the door open and everyone talking. “Holy shit, something smells good in here,” came the elder brother’s voice.

As Dean walked into the kitchen, you turned with a smile. “Hey ya, handsome.”

He grinned. “Hey yourself.” His hands settled on your waist and he pulled you to him for a kiss. 

The two of you got lost in each other for just a moment until Sam cleared his throat. “Hey, Sam.” You moved over to give him a hug. “How was the hunt?”

“Fine. Easy.”

You turned to Dean with a frown. He had convinced you to stay behind by telling you the hunt was just too dangerous and he’d be distracted worrying about you. He smiled at you around a mouth full of cookie. “Good,” he mumbled, crumbs falling on the floor. 

You crossed your arms over your chest and licked your lips. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you leave me behind just so I’ll bake while you’re gone.”

He swallowed the remnants of cookie still in his mouth and wrapped his arms around you again. “I wouldn’t do that, sweetheart. It just turned out to be simpler than we thought.”

“But, Dean, in the car you said–” 

“It’s fine, Cas we got it,” Dean interrupted, shooting his friend a glare.

Sam patted the angel’s shoulder. “Come on, Cas. Let’s go before you get in trouble.”

“I don’t understand why I would get in trouble. I was just going to tell Y/N that Dean said–”

“Ha. That Cas is a funny guy, isn’t he?” Dean said loud enough to drown out whatever the angel was saying. 

“Hilarious,” you said in a deadpan tone while glaring at your hunter. He simply grinned and reached for another cookie.

 

 


	24. Don't Die - Sam Winchester

You laid on the cold concrete floor and stared at the lights on the ceiling of the warehouse above you. The Winchesters and you had been taking down a nest of vampires and you hadn’t gotten out of the way fast enough. You weren’t even exactly certain what they’d done to you, you just knew it hurt like hell and there was a lot of blood. 

The boys called for you, but you were afraid to answer. Even the thought of trying to return their cry had tears overflowing from your eyes. So, you stared at the lights and waited for them to find you. 

“Y/N?” That was Dean’s voice. “Where–oh God.” In an instant he was by your side, tugging off his flannel to press it to the wound in your abdomen. You met his gaze, unsettled to see your own fear reflected there. “Sammy!” he screamed. Moisture pooled in his eyes. “You stay with us, you hear? I can’t lose a sister and Sammy… Well, if he keeps losing girlfriends he’s going to develop a complex.”

You chuckled, you couldn’t help it. Pain tore through your body with the movement and you groaned. “Damn it, Dean.”

He gave a little laugh with you. “Stay with me, Y/N.” He turned to look over his shoulder and screamed for his brother again. “We need to get you out of here, sweetheart but we need Sam first.”

“I’m here. What’s the problem?” You heard Sam’s voice but could tell from the muffled quality he wasn’t in the room yet. “Did you find Y/N?” The way your name trailed off told you that he’d seen you. 

“No, no, no. Not her.” He replaced Dean in a blink. “Go get the car, Dean. Honk when you’re outside. The place is already set to burn.”

Once he finished bossing his brother around, your boyfriend turned his full attention to you. You felt the pressure on your stomach ease slightly and knew he was going to take a look. You placed a hand on his arm to stop him. “Don’t.”

He swallowed and gave you a nod that he’d heard. 

“I love you, Sam.” You needed to say it, just in case. 

His features grew pinched as he clenched his jaw. “Don’t you do that. Don’t you say goodbye. You’re going to be just fine.”

You gave him a small smile. “Okay, Sammy. I still love you though.”

He huffed a humorless laugh. “I love you too, Y/N. Now don’t die.”


	25. requests closed

Thank you for your requests!


	26. fic/requests update

Supernatural

  * Gabriel – love confessions Status: semi-plotted
  * Dean x reader – Status: Plotted



Not Doing

  * Super specific request about AU Cas and Winchester sister. I haven’t caught up with the show and won’t be able to write this. Sorry.




	27. Anything For You - Gabe

When you asked the Winchesters if you could celebrate Christmas the Y/L/N way this year, you had been sure they would tell you no. Instead, they’d asked you several questions to clarify just what that entailed, then looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure. Why not?” Dean said.

“Really?” you exclaimed before throwing your arms around his neck.

He chuckled as he hugged you back. “It’s not that big of a deal, Y/N.”

You pulled away and shook your head. “To me it is. Christmas was always my dad’s thing. I haven’t celebrated since he passed.”

“That was three years ago,” Sam said, surprised.

Your face heated as you ducked your head. “I was alone. Didn’t see the point.” And Chuck, how you’d hated it. You were one of those people that truly believed we are not created to spend our lives alone. The fact you grew up as a hunter kid made it difficult to live by that most of the time. But now you had the boys. And the angels. And John. And Bobby. And…Well, you had a lot more people that you did a year ago, that was for sure.

Dean cleared his throat to break the heavy silence that had stretched since your revelation. “Well, you aren’t alone anymore. So, Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

That cheered you right back up and you gave him another hug. When he released you, you gave one to Sam as well.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You’d all but bounced out of the room.

Now it was barely an hour later and you were ready to get started on the festivities. You hummed as you danced to the Christmas music playing in your earbuds. You’d made a list of the goodies you wanted to bake and were currently taking inventory in the kitchen to see what you needed to go pick up from the store.

Suddenly, one of your earbuds was pulled from your ear. Before you could react, a voice replaced it. “I said, what are you doing, sweet cheeks?”

You jumped, a hand flying to your chest before you turned to face the intruder. “Damn it, Gabriel. Don’t do that.”

He shrugged and gave you a cockeyed grin. “Not my fault you can’t hear anything over your tunes. What are you listening to anyway?”

“Christmas music,” you said happily.

He groaned. “Seriously, Y/N?”

“Problem?”

“I just feel like if we are going to celebrate one of my father’s children, it should be me. That’s all.”

You patted his shoulder. “But Gabe, we celebrate you every other day of the year.”

He rocked back on his heels with a grin. “See, this is why you’re my favorite.”

Your face heated and you turned away from him before he could see how his words affected you. Damn Gabe was always flirting. You read over your list to make sure you weren’t forgetting anything.

He stepped up behind you. His hands settled on your waist while his chin rested on your shoulder. “Far be it for me to complain,” he said after a moment, “but there’s a lot of sugar on that list, Sugar.”

You hummed in agreement. “Gingerbread houses. I love gingerbread houses.”

He whistled low as he stepped back and you turned around to face him. “That’s a lot of work.”

“Just the baking part. The decorating is nothing but fun.”

His eyes narrowed as he studied you. Finally, he grinned and snapped his fingers.

You eyed him in suspicion. “What did you do, Gabe?

He stepped to the side so you could see the table behind him. You gasped. Several undecorated gingerbread houses sat in the middle surrounded by mounds of candy of all different kinds. Even the frosting was bagged and waiting for you. You hopped on your feet and clapped your hands together before throwing your arms around the angel.

“Thank you, Gabriel. This is awesome.”

He returned the hug and gently kissed your cheek. “Anything for you, angel. Merry Christmas.”


	28. A Little Work - Winchesters

“Come on, guys.” Your voice was little more than a whine and it even made you cringe. Usually begging and puppy dog eyes could get almost anything out of the boys but today they weren’t buying it.

“Already said no, Y/N. Don’t like repeating myself,” Dean said gruffly.

You bit your lip, not liking when he was short with you. Deciding you’d pressed your luck enough in that direction, you turned to Sam. “Sammy?”

“Seriously, Y/N. Don’t you have something else you could be doing?”

You nodded and swallowed the tears you could feel creeping up. “Sorry,” was all you said before you shuffled out of the room to head to your own. You passed John in the hallway and gave him a little nod, not realizing his gaze followed you until you disappeared into your room.

While the boys had agreed to let you have Christmas in the bunker, it hadn’t taken you long to discover they had no interest in actually participating in anything. And while you loved everything about Christmas, from the carols to the sweets to the lights on the tree, what you loved most was spending time with your friends and family.

None of this was any fun when you were doing it all by yourself. To that end, you had asked the boys a couple of weeks ago if they would go with you to get a tree. They had agreed at the time but had been brushing you off ever since. As you sat on the edge of your bed, hands twisted together in your lap, tears fell down your face. Maybe this Christmas thing hadn’t been the best idea.

***

John stepped into the library to find Sam with his head bent over a book and Dean looking at something on the laptop. He narrowed his gaze as he looked between the two of them. “What did you do?”

They both looked up in surprise. “We didn’t do anything,” Sam insisted. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you must have done something. Y/N just passed me in the hall looking like someone told her Santa wasn’t real.” John crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

Dean groaned. “She probably does believe in Santa. I know we told her that she could do Christmas her way this year, but that’s all she’s gone on about for days.”

“So what was today about?”

Sam raked his hands through his hair. “She wanted us to go with her to get a Christmas tree.”

John shrugged. “I can see why she’d want to get it done. It’s getting pretty late in the month.”

“Fine, but can’t she just go get it on her own. Why does one of us have to go with her?” Dean asked.

“We did tell her we would take her, Dean.” It was evident that Sam was starting to feel guilty about brushing her off.

“Yeah. And we will. Just not right now.”

John arched a brow. “When then? July?”

“Oh, come on.” Dean groaned. “Lay off, dad.”

“I’m going to say one more thing then I’ll leave you alone.” He straightened and took a step a into the room to make sure both boys were listening to him. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “Christmas wasn’t our thing. That’s mostly my fault. I should have tried harder to give you kids some normal in your lives. But for Y/N that was the one time every year she got to see her dad. When her mom died and she started travelling with Nate, he still went out of his way to make the holiday special for her.”

“She said she hadn’t celebrated since he passed,” Sam confessed.

John’s eyes darted to him. “And did she tell you why?”

Dean groaned and leaned his head back. “Because she was alone.”

John gave a soft smile. “Our Y/N is a people person. She’s selective about the people she surrounds herself with but once you’re in, she loves you fiercely. She’s always been that way. My guess is, she wanted this to be more about spending time with the people she loves than the decorations.”

Dean stood and headed for the door, pausing as he passed his dad. “You really have perfected that whole guilt trip thing, you know that?”

***

He stood outside Y/N’s door and took a deep breath before knocking.

“Yeah?” she asked without opening the door. Her voice was soft and Dean couldn’t tell if she was still upset or not.

“Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s go get a tree.”

“No thanks.”

He furrowed his brow and knocked again. “Can I come in?”

You didn’t respond but after a moment you opened the door. You leaned in the opening. “What is it, Dean?” Your smile didn’t reach your red-rimmed eyes and he could tell you’d been crying.

“Look, I’m sorry. Sam and I didn’t mean to upset you. We just don’t do Christmas.”

You nodded and pursed your lips. “I know and I shouldn’t have expected you guys to jump in just because I wanted to celebrate. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I won’t bother you anymore.”

You stepped into your room and shut the door.

Dean stared at the door for a moment. “Shit,” he muttered before turning and heading back to the library. He stuck his head in. “Come on, Sam. We need to go get a tree.”

***

Dean tilted his head to take in the slightly crooked tree in the stand. It hadn’t taken him and Sam long to head into the trees near the bunker and find one that would work. He’s pretty sure you weren’t supposed to cut down trees in that part of the forest but what did he care.

“Looks good, boys,” John said, clapping Sam on the back.

“Hey, Y/N, could you come here for a moment please?” Dean yelled down the hall.

A few minutes later you wandered into the room, stopping when you saw the tree in the corner. “What’s that?”

Dean scoffed. “That is your Christmas tree, of course.”

“Oh.” You nodded. “That’s nice, but I told you that you didn’t need to worry about it anymore. Thanks though.” With that, you went back to your room.

“Seems like you boys have a little work to do,” John said.

“Um…Dean?”

He turned to see what Sam wanted. The younger Winchester held up the trashcan that now contained all of Y/N and Gabe’s gingerbread creations. As his eyes darted around he noticed the few decorations she had put up were all gone. No more garland or stockings on the mantel or snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Shit. “Make that a lot of work, dad.”


	29. Spark - Dean

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Sam stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips as he took in everything.

“It has to, Sam. I can’t stand her being this way. It’s killing me.” Y/N wasn’t angry with them, which honestly would have been easier to take than the indifference she’d shown to everything the past couple of days. She’d lost her spark and Dean was bound and determined to get it back.

***

You laid on your bed reading a book, trying to take your mind off the brothers and off Christmas. Normally you didn’t stay in your room very often as you preferred the company of the others in the bunker. But between the boys trying to cheer you up and John lecturing you about giving them another chance, you just needed some peace and quiet.

Dean called your name from somewhere in the bunker.

You got up and opened your bedroom door so you wouldn’t have to shout as loudly. “Yeah?”

“Can you come here for a minute please?”

You rolled your eyes and marked the page in your book before tossing it onto the bed. You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to stave off the chill in the air. You needed to put on another layer. You froze as you stepped into the living room. Your eyes went wide as you tried to take in everything you were seeing.

The only light in the room came from the Christmas lights that were strung pretty much everywhere. You stepped forward and ran your fingers over the twinkling lights on the mantel before you turned to look at the tree. It had twice as many lights as you needed and you loved it.

But it wasn’t just lights. No, the tree had been decorated. Garland had been hung around the room. Even the stockings had been put back where they belonged. “Did you do all this?”

You didn’t see the boys but you knew they were close.

“Me and Sam did most of it. Dad and Cas helped.”

You turned toward the voice and Dean stepped out of the shadows with a sheepish smile. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful, Dean but why? I told you we didn’t have to celebrate.”

He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and you wondered briefly if he realized how much he resembled his dad when he did that. “We did it for you, Y/N. It’s not important to us, but it is to you. We should have helped you out when you asked.”

You waved a hand through the air. “It’s fine, Dean. I just wanted to spend time with you guys. You didn’t have to do all this.”

He closed the distance between you, a soft smile curling his lips. “You know, most people just say thank you when someone does something nice for them.”

You ducked your head and smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

When he didn’t respond, you glanced up and found him even closer than before. His gaze ran over your face. “There it is.”

Your brow furrowed. “What?”

His hands settled on your waist. “That spark you have when you’re happy. I missed it.”

Your face heated, but you forced yourself to maintain eye contact. He leaned forward and you closed your eyes in anticipation of the kiss you were certain was coming.

Instead the two of you jerked apart as the familiar voice of Cas filled the room. “Did Y/N like her surprise, Dean? Why is it so dark in here? You should turn on some lights.”

Dean scowled. “Damn it, Cas.”


	30. wish list

“Aren’t you going to make one, Y/N?” Sam asked interrupting your reading.

You glanced up from your book with wide eyes. Cas, Dean, Sam and John were all sat around the table making Christmas lists. It was your idea. Everyone would make a list and you’d post it so you could all use it for your shopping.

You shook your head. “There’s only one thing I want this year.”

“Well, how will we know what it is if you don’t tell us, sweetheart,” John said with a grin.

“Don’t worry. I got it covered. I already sent my letter to Santa.” With that you grinned and stuck your head back in your book.

You ignored the boys when they tried to get your attention again. It wasn’t until someone sat on the sofa beside you that you looked up.

Sam smiled at you. “So, what do you want for Christmas, Y/N?”

“Just celebrating the holiday with you guys is enough for me,” you insisted.

“If you honestly think we’ll just take that and not buy you anything you aren’t as smart as I thought you were.”

You sighed. “I don’t need anything, Sam. Just get me a gun or something.”

“What about the super secret present you asked Santa for? What’s that?”

Your cheeks heated as you tore your gaze from his. “That’s something no one can give me. Not even Santa.”

“I don’t know. The old man can be pretty inventive when he wants to be. You might be surprised.” With that he left you alone.

You leaned your head back and groaned. You never should have even mentioned your Christmas wish. Hopefully the rest of them would forget about it. And if Dean Winchester ended up under the tree with a big red bow…well, you really would start believing in Santa Clause again.


	31. Atmosphere - Friend Cas

“Come along, Cassie,” you said and held out your hand.

He slid his hand into yours as he looked around the two of you with wide eyes. “This is…” he trailed off without finishing his thought. Not that you could blame him. The mall was almost overwhelming for you right now and you’d been here before.

You tugged him along behind you and led him to a bench sitting along one side. Once you were both settled with your shopping bags between your feet, you laid a hand on his leg. “What do you think, Cas?”

“I am not sure,” he answered after a moment. “It is beautiful but at the same time terrifying.”

That startled a laugh from you. “I think you just summed up every Christmas shopping experience ever.”

“You are aware that I can take you anywhere in the world that you wished to go to retrieve your gifts, yes?”

You nodded, your lips twitching as you tried to smother your amusement.

“Then why would you subject yourself to this?”

You shrugged. “It’s tradition. The atmosphere is part of the experience.”

Just as you finished speaking, a mother walked by dragging her screaming child behind her. From what you could gather he wanted a train and she wanted her sanity. You tracked them with your eyes until they were out of sight then turned back to Castiel.

His head was tilted as those piercing blue eyes studied you. “And remind me again of why you wish to experience this atmosphere?”

You chuckled and gathered your bags. “All right, Cas. You’ve been a good sport. We can go home now.”

You barely had the last word out of your mouth when the angel touched your arm. A moment later you were on the sofa in the bunker. You blinked, trying to get rid of the disorienting feeling that angel travel always brought with it. “Um, Cas? Thanks for bringing me to the bunker and all, but we drove Baby to the mall.”


	32. Ice Skating -charley

“Y/N will go, won’t you?” Charley said as you stepped into the library.

You stopped short. You learned very early not to simply agree with anyone around here about anything. It could get you in more trouble than you’d think. “Um…”

Dean glanced over to see your wide eyes and panic-stricken expression. He chuckled. “Charley wants to go ice skating.”

The tension immediately flowed from you. “Oh, yeah. I can do that.”

Charley bounced on her feet a little. “See? At least one of you is fun.”

An hour later you, Charley, Sam and Dean were all piling out of Baby at a large pond where everyone local went to skate. Apparently, Charley had been in the post office that morning and heard one of the old men announce the pond had frozen solid enough for the skating to start.

Sam and Dean had eventually agreed to come after further begging from the red-head, but they both refused to skate. They were here for ‘moral support’ as Dean put it, making you roll your eyes. You and Charley sat on the bank and laced up your skates while the boys watched.

As you got to your feet, you put your arms out to the sides to help yourself balance. You stood still for a long moment getting reacquainted with the feel of being on the ice. Finally, you turned and looked at Dean. “Sure you don’t want to come? We could find you some skates somewhere,” you coaxed.

He gave you that lopsided grin. “No chance, sweetheart. But Charley knows what she’s doing. She’ll give you a hand.”

You kept your gaze locked with his as you skated backward away from him. He arched a brow as he realized that you were having no trouble doing it. With a spin, you turned away from him and began to skate around the ice building up speed. After a series of jumps and a couple of spins, you slid to a stop in front of him, ice shavings flying into the air. His mouth hung slightly open and you gave him your best smile. “I think I got it.” You turned to Charley who was grinning from ear to ear. “What do you think?”


End file.
